


Después de la Winter Cup

by Mikami1415



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikami1415/pseuds/Mikami1415





	1. Chapter 1

Akashi no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Por primera vez en su vida había perdido. No creía poder soportarlo, y no sabía si podría mantener la formación y felicitar a quienes lo habían derrotado.

Cuando tuvo enfrente suyo a Kuroko, miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente. Al final, Kuroko siempre había tenido razón, pero él nunca lo había querido escuchar.

Logró estrechar su mano y felicitarlo por el logro tanto de él como de su equipo. Se marchó cabizbajo y derrotado para su casa. Al llegar, se lanzó sobre su cama y unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. La derrota se sentía terrible, fue un duro golpe a su ego. Esa noche no quiso salir de su pieza y dio órdenes de que no se le molestara ya que solo quería descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó tarde. Era sábado y no había práctica del club. Ese día, pasó mucho tiempo reflexionando sobre lo que había sido su vida. Sus días de infancia, los días felices que había vivido junto a su madre, la muerte de ella mientras cursaba la primaria y en cómo había llegado a convertirse en el capitán de la "Generación de los Milagros".

Le torturaba pensar cómo había permitido que ese gran equipo se desintegrara. Sabía que si él hubiera guiado al equipo con sus principios iniciales y las recomendaciones de sus amigos, seguramente el grupo seguiría unido, pero fueron sus propias ambiciones y miedos lo que llevaron a que el equipo se separara.

No quería ver que lo superaran y permitió que cada uno olvidara el sentido de equipo optando por un comportamiento individual y egoísta, lo que provocó que cada uno tomara su propio rumbo, desafiándose entre sí, olvidando toda posible amistad y los buenos momentos vividos. Todos se declararon enemigos jurados. Y él, había propiciado todo eso.

Se sentía totalmente frustrado y avergonzado consigo mismo.

\- Si mi madre estuviera viva, quizás, yo no sería como lo soy ahora- pensaba.

Esa dualidad en él se había creado justamente por esa lucha interna que tenía de los recuerdos de su madre y sus enseñanzas v/s la dictadura que le imponía día a día su padre y las exigencias con ser el número uno. Donde lo único que se esperaba de él, era que fuera el mejor en todo.

Su libertad estaba restringida. Se le permitía hacer relativamente todo lo que quería siempre y cuando fuera el mejor. La presión era enorme. No sentía cariño por parte de su padre. Casi nunca lo veía y rara vez recibía una felicitación o alguna palabra de apoyo de él.

Los empleados y su tutor (que era el hermano mayor de su madre) habían realizado el rol de "padre" de alguna manera, ya que ellos solían animarlo y felicitarlo. Pero con el tiempo, su corazón se había endurecido y creía no necesitar nada de nadie. Pero era, en momentos como estos, cuando su corazón entraba en la desesperanza, era precisamente en momentos así, que se daba cuenta que no tenía a quien recurrir, a quien llamar para poder contarle lo mal que se sentía. Lo único que podía hacer era llorar en silencio y en absoluta soledad.

Esa tarde, su padre llegó a su casa y pidió que lo fuera a ver a su estudio. Akashi sospechaba que ya se había enterado que había perdido la final y seguramente, le esperaba un gran sermón al respecto.

Cuando entró al despacho de su padre, se pudo percatar que estaba con su tío Ayumu. Su padre estaba de pie junto al gran ventanal de su oficina y al escucharlo entrar no lo saludo. Sólo su tío lo saludo con un pequeña sonrisa, gesto que fue contestado por Akashi con un pequeño asentimiento.

\- ¿Me llamabas Padre?- le preguntó Akashi sonando despreocupado a oídos de su padre.

\- Supe que perdiste la final del campeonato- le dijo él a modo de saludo.

\- Sí padre, así es…

\- ¿Qué explicación tienes que darme para esa vergonzosa derrota?- le preguntó éste mirándolo por primera vez

\- Ninguna. Sólo te puedo decir que se siente mal perder, pero que nuestros oponentes fueron mejores, nada más.

\- ¿Mejores? ¿mejores?- le espetó insistente – ¡Nadie puede ser mejor que tú! - ¿Me escuchaste?- ¿No te he criado para eso acaso? ¿Para ser el mejor?- ¡Estás en el mejor instituto! ¡Se te formó el mejor equipo! ¿Y pierdes con el más débil de tus ex compañeros de tu antigua escuela? ¿Más con un novato y con una preparatoria que no tiene más trayectoria que dos años? ¿Sabes cuántos años de trayectoria tiene Rakuzan? ¡Más de trescientos! ¿Y tu pierdes con una escuela nueva? ¡Esto es una vergüenza!

\- Lo siento padre, en verdad, hice mi mayor esfuerzo…

\- ¡No lo hiciste! – dudaste de ti, flaqueaste. Te derrumbaste cuando esos chicos lograron arrebatarte el balón. - ¡Hiciste que tu equipo perdiera minutos valiosos y permitiste que tus rivales tomaran ventaja de tu debilidad!. - ¡Fuiste débil!

(Eso para Akashi fue una revelación, eso quería decir que su padre había visto el partido).

\- Hice lo mejor que pude- le dijo sin mostrarse alterado siquiera. – Pero tienes que entender qué esa fue la primera vez que alguien lograba arrebatarme el balón de esa forma. Fue impactante para mí. Pero finalmente, me logré reponer.

\- ¡Pero no fue suficiente!- desde ahora en adelante, te prohíbo seguir jugando basketball. Te dedicarás sólo a tus estudios y comenzarás a ver las cosas de la empresa que heredarás. También aprovecho de comentarte, que estoy concertando tu cita para que conozcas a tu futura esposa.

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Akashi sorprendido abriendo sus ojos de par en par.

\- Si, ya basta de juegos de niños si no puedes ganar…

\- Padre, no quiero dejar el basketball, es lo que más me apasiona… además que mamá…

\- ¡Basta! ¡te prohíbo hablar de ella!- por su culpa estás en esta situación, humillando el apellido de esta familia…

\- ¡Masaomi!- le gritó Ayumu- ¡basta por favor!

\- ¡Silencio!- retírate de aquí- esto no te incumbe Ayumu- le dijo fríamente. Pero Ayumu no le hizo caso.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- le dijo Akashi alzando la voz (estaba empezando a perder la paciencia) - ¿Y qué es eso de que ya tienes arreglado mi matrimonio? ¿O sea ni siquiera podré escoger a la persona con la que quiera compartir el resto de mi vida?

\- Negocios son negocios. Con este matrimonio, el capital familiar se acrecentará mucho más.

\- ¿No eres ya lo suficientemente millonario, como para desear más dinero?- le preguntó irónico

\- Nunca es suficiente…

\- ¡No, nunca nada ni nadie es suficiente para ti, lo sé! – exclamó con una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Por un segundo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. (al padre de Akashi esto no le pasó desapercibido).

\- Puedes retirarte. - Ya lo sabes, el lunes cuando regreses a clases, presentarás tu dimisión al equipo, asumiendo la total e inexcusable responsabilidad por la derrota de tu equipo, así saldrás con algo de honor al menos.

Akashi se retiró del despacho sin decir nada. Su tío lo siguió, al parecer quería hablar con él, pero Akashi lo miró de reojo y continuó. Su pecho estaba que explotaba. Se sentía demasiado infeliz en ese momento y tremendamente solo. Ya ni siquiera sentía deseos de llorar, lo único que sentía eran ganas de desaparecer y dejar todo atrás.


	2. Kuroko-Bakagami

Kuroko no cabía en sí de la emoción: ¡Habían ganado la Winter Cup!. - ¡Habían logrado vencer a la Generación de Milagros!.

Él, junto a su equipo y a su nueva luz, habían logrado vencer a quienes hace solo unos meses atrás, se habían olvidado de él y habían tomado caminos separados por no querer trabajar en equipo.

En Seirin, había encontrado la respuesta que tanto andaba buscando. Ahí, había sido escuchado, respetado a pesar de su baja estatura, de su escasa resistencia y presencia. Lloraba y gritaba de la emoción. El público los aplaudía de pie, todos se abrazan. Kagami lo había levantado y todo el equipo lo había lanzado al aire, señalándolo a él como el jugador estrella del partido. Él sabía que no lo era, era Kagami, eran sus Senpais, su entrenadora, bueno lo eran:  ¡TODOS! - todos juntos, en equipo, habían logrado obtener la ansiada victoria.

El equipo se retiró de la cancha entre vítores y aplausos. Estaban tan exhaustos como emocionados. La felicidad les expelía por los poros.

Kagami miraba feliz a Kuroko. Su sueño se había hecho realidad. Había podido derrotar a sus ex-compañeros y es más, con su estilo de basketball. El cual había sido cruelmente desestimado, diciéndole que no era más que una ilusión.

Iban saliendo de los vestidores cuando Kuroko se acercó feliz a Kagami, con lágrimas en los ojos y le dijo:

\- ¡Gracias Kagami-kun!- ¡Gracias por aceptar ser mi luz y por hacerme tan feliz hoy! –dijo el joven aferrándose a él.

Kagami, se ruborizó ante esta demostración de sentimientos tan emotiva y tan impropias de Kuroko, miró hacia todos lados nervioso, y al verse observado por sus compañeros de equipo, lo empujó bruscamente y lo golpeó fuertemente por la espalda.

\- ¡Basta Idiota!, ¡No tienes porqué reaccionar de esa forma tan embarazosa!

\- ¡Sólo te dije gracias!- no tienes por qué golpearme así- le dijo él algo resentido por el golpe.

\- ¿Pero tienes que aferrarte así a mí? - ¡Ni que fuéramos algo!- ¡Ten algo de vergüenza!- ¿Somos hombres no? - le preguntó Kagami en son de burla y nervioso ante el contacto repentino y miradas atentas de los demás.

\- Kagami-kun- ¿No crees que estás exagerando?- le preguntó Hyuga – ¡Kuroko solo está feliz! ¡Al igual que lo estamos todos!

Kuroko abrió ampliamente los ojos. Se sorprendió ante ese comentario y no lo tomó nada bien. Usualmente, sus expresiones faciales no solían cambiar ni demostrar sus sentimientos... pero esta vez su rostro había logrado demostrar su decepción y enojo.

\- Tienes razón Kagami-kun, lo lamento- solo quería darte las gracias. La verdad es que estoy muy feliz y emocionado – dijo esbozando una fingida sonrisa y secando las lágrimas que rebeldes caían sin poder controlarlas. - Discúlpame, no lo volveré a hacer.  No pensé que lo tomarías así, por supuesto que no somos nada- Y diciendo esto último, se alejó de él rápidamente.

Kuroko sabía que quizás su reacción había sido infantil. Después de todo, Kagami no tenía cómo haberse anticipado a esa reacción y entendía que pudiera haberse sentido avergonzado. Pero él en verdad solo había querido agradecerle por todo. Kuroko se frustró porque no pensó que Kagami no lo entendería y que se burlaría de sus sentimientos frente a los demás. Por lo que humillado y avergonzado, hizo uso de su acto de desaparición, pasó a buscar a su cachorro y logró fugarse frente a las narices de todos.

Riko quería que todos fueran a celebrar, pero estaban todos demasiados exhaustos y excitados para hacerlo. Más que Kuroko ya se había marchado. Alex les comentó que había pasado a recoger a número dos hace poco. Por lo cual quedaron de juntarse al día siguiente para celebrar su gran victoria.

Kuroko, esa noche, conversó hasta tarde con su amigo Ogiwara. Su gran amigo lo había llamado para felicitarlo y Kuroko no se cansaba de darle las gracias por el apoyo mostrado en la cancha. Luego de hablar con Ogiwara, Kuroko optó por apagar su celular.

(*******)

Por otro lado, Kagami supo de inmediato, qué había herido los sentimientos de Kuroko, su cara lo había demostrado de inmediato. (Por insólito que le pareciera). Producto de esto, su amigo se secó las lágrimas y despareció.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan insensible Bakagami?- le había gritado Riko. ¡Es tu mejor amigo!

\- ¡Es que me sorprendió!- ¡Él no suele ser así!- se defendió Kagami

\- Idiota- Después de todo lo que nos ha contado de sus experiencias en Teiko, ¿En verdad te sorprende que haya reaccionado así? – le preguntaba su capitán.

\- Bakagami- ve y arregla esto de inmediato- le gritó Riko furiosa.

Ante estos comentarios, un gran sentimiento de culpa lo invadió y fue de inmediato a buscarlo, pero no lo pudo encontrar. Intentó contactarlo a su celular, pero éste sonaba ocupado. Al cabo de un rato, lo volvió a llamar, pero su celular estaba apagado.

\- ¡Maldición!- gritó furioso ya estando en su habitación. - ¡Maldito Kuroko!, ¿Por qué me tienes que hacer sentir mal en estos momentos de plena felicidad?. ¡No es mi culpa que digas cosas vergonzosas! ¡Eres hombre, no deberías decir cosas así!. 

Ese día finalmente, no pudo hablar con él. 

 

Al día siguiente, el equipo se reunió en casa de Kagami a celebrar la victoria del equipo.

Kuroko evitaba estar cerca de Kagami. Estaba dolido con él, pero cuando este le hablaba, le respondía con la mayor naturalidad posible (a fin de que nadie se diera cuenta). Pero Kagami sabía perfectamente que sus respuestas eran más cortantes que antes. Sus ojos llegaban a ser fríos y su mirada era muy dura.

Todos estaban extasiados. Todos se alababan entre sí, comentaban las mejores jugadas y revivieron los mejores momentos de la gran final. Tenían todos los partidos grabados, pero obviamente se centraron en la final y entre gritos y vítores, la vieron al menos unas 10 veces.

Todos admiraban la fuerza de Kagami, los pases de Kuroko, la ferocidad de Akashi y entre todos se agradecían todo el esfuerzo que habían colocado para ganar los partidos.

Kuroko había llevado a número dos (puesto que era miembro oficial del equipo) y éste solía ir a molestar constantemente a Kagami. Le ladraba y pedía atención, lo que lo asustaba y le hacía enfadar ya que saltaba cada vez que se le acercaba, lo que provocaba las burlas de todos.

De todas maneras, siempre alguien lo retiraba de su alcance y se lo entregaba a Kuroko, pero al ser tan reiterados los acercamientos del cachorro, Kagami terminó gritándole a su dueño:

\- Kuroko ¿Para qué trajiste a este maldito animal?- ¡Sabes que me cargan los perros!

Todos se sorprendieron. Kuroko se sonrojó y tomó en brazos al cachorro.

\- ¡Disculpa Kagami-kun!- iré a dejarlo a mi casa

\- ¡Bakagami!- le rito Riko - ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – este adorable perrito es parte del equipo también.

\- ¿Qué tiene de adorable?- ¡Es un demonio!- ¡Sólo sabe saltarme encima y ladrarme!

\- Kagami-kun, sólo quiere ser tu amigo- le dijo Kuroko acercándole a número dos.

\- ¡Pues yo no!- ¡Odio a estos bichos! - Al menos, ¿Puedes dejarlo en la terraza encerrado?- le pidió Kagami

\- No es seguro dejarlo ahí Kagami-kun – ¿Y si se cae por la terraza?- es muy alto para él- no está acostumbrado a las alturas..

\- ¡Si se cae no me importa!- sácalo de mi vista- ¿Quieres?

Todos miraron asombrados a Kagami. -¿Cómo podía decir eso del cachorro de su mejor amigo?. Eso sumado a lo del día anterior, sin dudas, no era una buena señal. Riko estaba preocupada. Luego todas las miradas se centraron en Kuroko, quien con su clásica mirada inexpresiva, se puso de pie.

\- Disculpen, me retiro- dijo Kuroko colocándole la correa a número dos y buscando su bolso. Hoy mis padres tuvieron que llevar a mi abuela a casa de mi tía y llegarán la próxima semana, por eso no quise dejarlo solo. Lamento las molestias Kagami-kun- dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- ¡Estúpido Bakagami!- le gritó Riko, - ¡Hiciste que Kuroko se sintiera mal otra vez y ahora se va! – dijo ella haciendo énfasis en la palabra "otra vez".

\- Está bien entrenadora, de todas formas, debía irme pronto. Prometí que no dejaría mucho tiempo mi casa sola.

Kagami se dio cuenta que nuevamente había cometido un error. Era verdad que el perro le molestaba. Kuroko lo había llevado sin siquiera preguntarle. Pero también era verdad, que número 2 era parte del equipo también y que era el cachorro de su mejor amigo.

\- Kuroko, discúlpame- No es necesario- dijo Kagami rascándose la nunca sonrojado tomándolo del brazo. Por ningún motivo quería que Kuroko se fuera. Las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos dos y ya había logrado empeorar todo. -Sólo trata de mantenerlo a tu lado- dijo él sonriendo con una mueca horrible. Kuroko sonrió.

\- No, está bien Kagami-kun – le dijo Kuroko soltándose un poco brusco de Kagami. - Nos vamos. – Gracias por todo. - ¡Nos vemos en clases!- dijo a modo de despedida al salir del departamento.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos. Todos encontraban que Kagami se había deshubicado, pero no querían decir nada, ya que se notaba que había quedado afectado por la partida de Kuroko. Si bien Kuroko debía estar acostumbrado a los comentarios idiotas de Kagami, esto lo debía haber superado, por la forma en que se marchó. A pesar de que la fiesta continuo un rato más, la ausencia de Kuroko y número dos se hizo sentir. Más Kagami que quedó totalmente apagado después de lo ocurrido.

Kagami no supo nada de Kuroko el día domingo, y estaba ansioso. Usualmente programaban alguna actividad para ese día, pero esta vez Kuroko no lo llamó ni envió ningún mensaje cómo solía hacerlo. Kagami tragándose todo orgullo, tomó su celular y lo llamó. Pero nuevamente le salía el mensaje de la compañía indicando que el celular se encontraba apagado. Llamó a su casa y tampoco le contestó. Kuroko pudo ver la llamada perdida que tenía de Kagami tarde por la noche, cuando decidió encender su celular para activar la alarma que usaba como despertador.

Kuroko estaba muy desanimado. No le gustaba estar así con su luz, sentía miedo de perderlo. Pero la forma en que Kagami lo había tratado estos días lo tenían desconcertado. Él lo conocía y sabía que seguramente no había sido con mala intención, que él era así, descerebrado y que siempre decía las cosas sin pensar. Pero aún así se había sentido muy mal.

Estar así con Kagami, le habían recordado la horrible sensación que vivió con Aomine. A su mente regresaban aquellos recuerdos y sensaciones pasadas que quería olvidar a toda costa. Aomine había sido su luz, y esa amistad se había acabado, era la pérdida más grande que había tenido, y tenía mucho miedo a que eso se repitiera con Kagami.

El día lunes, el equipo de Seirin fue recibido con honores por su escuela. Todos recibieron las felicitaciones respectivas y su entrenadora exhibió orgullosa la primera copa que Seirin había recibido. La cual sería puesta en un lugar destacado del colegio. El director elogió la actuación de cada uno de sus miembros y los convidó a seguir por la misma senda. También invitó a los demás grupos a imitar la motivación del equipo y la garra demostrada por el grupo de basketball.

Fue una hermosa ceremonia, donde todos estaban tremendamente emocionados.

Ese día prácticamente no hubieron clases. Todos los cursos quisieron celebrar junto con el equipo de basketball e intercambiar palabras con los nuevos héroes del colegio. Kagami fue realmente acosado por un gran número de chicas, al igual que los demás miembros del equipo. Todos, incluso Kuroko quien no pudo usar sus técnicas de escape en esta oportunidad.

Por su puesto, que llegada la hora de la salida, su "linda entrenadora" no permitiría que los chicos se escaparan, por lo que los llamó para que fueran a entrenar y les advirtió que de ahora en adelante, los entrenamientos serían más duros ya que no contarían con la presencia de Teppei.

\- Entrenadora, no te preocupes tanto, ¡para eso estaré yo aquí! – yo sólo seré capaz de vencerlos a todos si me lo propongo- dijo Kagami para hacer enojar a Kuroko. Estaba muy enojado con él, por que no le había hablado casi nada en todo el día y por no haberle contestado las llamadas y sabía que ese comentario lo haría enojar.

Kuroko lo miró molesto.

\- ¡Cállate Bakagami! – le gritó Riko- ¡Sin tus compañeros, no serías nada!

Kagami de todas formas se molestó con ese comentario. Lo sabía, sabía perfectamente que el triunfo se debía a la asistencia de todos, pero sin él, definitivamente el grupo no hubiera tenido ninguna posibilidad y no le gustó que no se lo reconociera.

\- ¡No te enojes entrenadora!- sólo quería un poco de reconocimiento de tu parte, nada más

\- Pues pareces que no lo necesitas- todos sabemos que eres el AS de Seirin, pero también le debes mucho a los excelentes pases de Kuroko y las habilidades de todos.

Kagami se quedó en silencio. Instintivamente miró a Kuroko, que en esos momentos le estaba dando la espalda, y sus demás compañeros, que lo miraban entretenidos. En verdad, nadie excepto la entrenadora y Kuroko habían tomado en serio a Kagami, pues él siempre había sido arrogante y engreído, más ahora, ya que la victoria se debía en gran parte a él. (y a todas las chicas que hoy se le habían prácticamente declarado)

Cuando partió el entrenamiento, se dividieron en dos grupos. Kuroko le pidió a Riko si podía quedarse en la banca y no entrenar puesto que no se sentía muy bien. Riko supuso que se encontraba fatigado (ya que sabía lo débil que era Kuroko físicamente), por lo que accedió de inmediato.

Apenas comenzó la práctica, Kagami se empezó a lucir, jugando prácticamente solo, y dejando a sus demás compañeros olvidados. Estaba demasiado extasiado por haber vencido a la Generación de los Milagros y encontraba que vencer a sus propios compañeros, era un mero trámite. Además quería demostrarle a Kuroko lo espectacular que jugaba con o sin él. Quería hacerlo enojar. La mente de Kuroko nuevamente retrocedió en el tiempo.

\- ¡Oye Kagami!- ¡pásanos la pelota a nosotros también!

\- ¡Ustedes descanses, mientras yo derroto a los demás!- les gritó entusiasmado.

\- ¡Somos un equipo!- le gritaban los demás

\- ¡Entonces traten de vencerme!- les gritó en son de burla. – ¡A mi ni la gran Generación de los Milagros pudo derrotarme!- sonrió triunfante.

Riko se paró de la banca furiosa, lista para sacar de la cancha a Kagami cuando Kuroko le lanzó una pelota directamente al rostro, dándole de lleno. Todos quedaron estupefactos. Kagami se enfureció, pero ver los ojos de enojo con los que lo miraba Kuroko realmente se sintió intimidado.

\- ¡Si quieres jugar solo de ahora en adelante, hazlo!- le gritó furioso, saliendo del gimnasio y abandonando la práctica.

Kagami quedó impactado. Quiso correr tras él y conversar, sabía que se había sobrepasado. Una cosa era hacer enojar a Kuroko de adrede, pero verlo molesto de esa forma, hizo que Kagami se preocupara de verdad. Quería correr tras él, pero Riko se lo impidió.

Lo castigó severamente, tuvo que pedirle perdón a sus compañeros y realizar una rutina ultra exigente que lo dejó al borde del desmayo.

Al salir de la práctica, ya era tarde. No quedaba nadie en la escuela. Fue a buscar a Kuroko por los típicos lugares por lo cuales podría andar con Nigou, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Lo llamó a su celular, pero no le contestó.

\- ¡Contesta maldito Kuroko!- ¡Sé que me he comportado como un imbécil! ¡Quería hacerte enojar por no hablarme!… pero en verdad necesito verte y hablar contigo!- perdóname- dijo mirando el celular, mientras una lágrima traviesa corría por su mejilla.


	3. Akashi 2

Al llegar el día lunes, Akashi se acercó a su entrenador y le pidió conversar con él.

\- ¿Qué quieres renunciar al equipo Akashi-kun? ¿Por qué?

\- No soy digno de continuar, luego de haber perdido la final entrenador y más por mi culpa.

\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar así?- ¡perdimos por un punto e hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo! – no crees que es muy duro pensar así…

\- Lo siento, la decisión está tomada. Hoy en la práctica, avisaré al equipo de mi retiro.

\- Akashi, por favor, déjame hablar esto con el director primero. No tomes decisiones arrebatadamente. Nadie te pide que hagas esto, y de seguro el equipo no estará de acuerdo.

Akashi sonrió con ironía. El entrenador tuvo un mal presentimiento, por lo cual llamó de inmediato al director para reunirse con él.

Esa tarde, Akashi se presentó a la práctica, pero con su uniforme del instituto, sin haberse cambiado de ropa. Su discurso fue muy breve.

\- "Les vengo a avisar a todos, que desde hoy dejaré el cargo de capitán y que abandonaré el equipo. Les agradezco a todos el esfuerzo y el tiempo que han dedicado así como la paciencia que han tenido en obedecer todas mis instrucciones. Les pido perdón por la derrota sufrida y por no haber tenido la fortaleza de llevar al equipo a la victoria. Quiero que sepan que asumo la total responsabilidad por la derrota sufrida. Lamento haber mostrado mi faceta más deshonrosa y débil". Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia, y se retiró del gimnasio.

Todos quedaron totalmente impactados ante el anuncio. Nadie se lo esperaba. El entrenador se había retrasado en llegar, puesto que estaba a puerta cerrada discutiendo con el director la situación de Akashi. El director conocía muy bien a su padre y se imaginó que sería obra de él. Por lo que redactó una carta en donde la dirección del Instituto de Rakuzan, no aceptaba la dimisión del actual capitán, y menos su salida del equipo. La cual, tenía por objetivo, hacerle ver a su padre, lo importante que era su hijo para ellos.

Cuando el entrenador llegó con la carta, se encontró con un equipo consternado y abatido. Culpándose entre todos por la poca fortaleza que habían tenido frente a Seirin, y que por su culpa, el capitán había renunciado.

El entrenador los llamó a la calma y les comunicó que tanto él como el director, harían lo imposible para convencer a Akashi que volviera. Que esto no era culpa de nadie. Pero todos sabían, que si él había tomado la decisión, sería prácticamente imposible que lo convencieran de volver.

 

(*******)

Akashi se fue sumamente triste a su casa. Su frustración era completa. Sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar. Era tanto el dolor, que hasta los oídos le retumbaban. No quería pensar en nada más. Iba directo a su habitación, cuando uno de sus sirvientes, le indicó que su padre lo esperaba en su despacho para conversar con él.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamó en forma irónica

Al entrar a su despacho, su padre estaba sentado en su escritorio, fumando un habano mientras revisaba algunos documentos.

\- ¿Estás son horas de llegar?- le preguntó molesto

\- ¿Qué necesitas padre?- quiero ir a acostarme...

\- ¿Hiciste lo que te dije? ¿renunciaste al equipo?

\- Si, ya lo hice.

\- Bien- le respondió triunfante. Él odiaba que su hijo jugara Basketball después de todo.

\- Pero mi entrenador no aceptó mi dimisión. El director te envío una carta para que me convenzas de que no lo haga.

\- ¿Una carta?

\- Si, la tengo en mi mochila. ¿La quieres ver?

\- No, nada me hará cambiar de parecer.

\- OK, transmitiré eso a mi entrenador. La mano de Akashi temblaba de la rabia.

Odiaba a su padre. Akashi no quería que su otro yo se apoderara de su conciencia. Por ahora, aún podía dominar a su personalidad "buena y tranquila", pero el Akashi "agresivo y altanero" quería aparecer. Su lucha interna era gigante.

\- Retírate de mi oficina. Mañana apenas salgas de la preparatoria te traerán de vuelta de inmediato a esta casa. No sea cosa que te juntes con alguien y andes vagando nuevamente por ahí y regreses tarde.

\- ¿Para hacer qué?- le preguntó furioso. ¿Para qué debo llegar temprano?

\- Para que estudies y hagas cosas productivas…

\- Ya hago todo lo que quieres. Tengo las mejores nota de mi salón y de la preparatoria, estudio con mi tío por las tardes, que más te da si llego temprano o tarde…

\- Quiero asegurarme que no te quedes a jugar con tus compañeros, no quiero que sigas jugando basketball…

\- ¿Por qué?- le gritó Akashi, ¿Por qué odias tanto que juegue?

\- ¡Porque perdiste! -¡tu derrota fue humillante! -Te dejaste abatir por la duda. ¡Dudaste de ti y de tus capacidades!. ¡Fue por ese momento de debilidad, que tu equipo perdió!.

\- No perdí solamente yo- le dijo tranquilo y con la mirada seria- perdió el equipo completo, no puedo hacer todo solo. Aunque sea absoluto y sea el capitán, no puedo solo- respondía la segunda personalidad de Akashi la que ya había tomado total control de él.

\- Era tu responsabilidad ganar…

\- ¿Por qué odias tanto que sea feliz? ¿Por qué mejor no te desases de mí de una buena vez? – mándame con la familia de mi madre a vivir a Inglaterra y así no me verás más.

\- ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo mal agradecido?- gritó el padre de Akashi levantándose violentamente y acercándose a él. ¡Aquí se te ha dado todo!

\- ¿Así? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué me has dado?- ¿Apoyo? ¿Respeto?- ¿Cariño?- ¡Ahhhh sí, verdad, has sido un padre tan bueno y amoroso conmigo!- sonrió irónico - ¡Tú tratas a todo el mundo según tus conveniencias!, ¡usas a la gente!- quizás eso si lo saqué de ti- le dijo tan seco y frío que su padre llegó a asombrarse.

\- ¡Para eso están!, ¡para eso les pago!. - ¡Todos deben obedecer mis órdenes! -¡Todo debe hacerse según yo digo!. -¡Y eso vas a hacer tú también!. - ¡Usar a todos para lograr tus objetivos!- le gritó tan cerca de su rostro que Akashi pudo sentir hasta su aliento a tabaco.

Los gritos de Masaomi podían oírse desde fuera de la habitación. Una de las sirvientas corrió a buscar al tío de Akashi para avisarle. Alguien debía poder detener esto.

\- Lo siento, pero no te obedeceré- le dijo Akashi serio

\- Quisiera ver que lo intentes- rió su Padre. - Ya tuve suficiente de ti- retírate

\- ¿Dudas de mí? ¡Eso ya será un aliciente para no hacerlo!- de todas formas aquí te dejo la carta del director. Para que la firmes y rápido- no tengo toda la noche.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó su padre acercándose a él.

\- Qué la firmes rápido- le contestó Akashi emperador desafiando a su padre.

\- ¿A quién vienes a darles órdenes imbécil?- le gritó su padre dándole una gran bofetada

\- A ti- le respondió Akashi (Su padre volvió a golpearlo en el rostro más fuerte que la vez anterior)

\- ¡Vas a dejar ese equipo y me obedecerás!- le gritó

\- No, no te obedeceré- le contestó. Mi madre me dejó jugar mientras vivía, prefiero vivir bajo sus enseñanzas que bajo las tuyas.

Su padre lo volvió a golpear.

\- No metas a tu madre en esto. Aquí mando yo.

\- Si respetaras su memoria, dejarías que jugara. Ella me enseñó y permitió jugar- prefiero obedecerla a ella y no a ti - le dijo Akashi

\- No me interesa, no jugarás- no me desafíes o verás lo que soy capaz de hacer.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? - ¿Te Desharás de mí, cómo lo hiciste con mi madre?. ¿O crees que ella no sabía que la engañabas?. ¿También la utilizaste a ella por su fortuna?. ¿Verdad? ¡Su sonrisa siempre fue triste, y era porque nunca la quisiste! ¡tú la mataste! ¡tú hiciste que se enfermara y no hiciste nada por sanarla! ¿te convenía que muriera? ¿verdad?

El Padre de Akashi lo golpeó tan fuerte, que lo dejó sangrando de inmediato.

\- ¿Te duele escuchar la verdad?- le preguntó el Akashi emperador sonriendo mientras la sangre le corría por la cara. – Adelante, sigue golpeándome...

El Padre de Akashi volvió a golpearlo y cuando intentó golpearlo una vez más, Akashi le sujetó la mano fuertemente impidiendo el golpe. Su padre se sorprendió. Akashi era muy fuerte.

\- ¡No te atrevas a volver a golpearme otra vez!- le dijo Akashi Absoluto con la mirada totalmente desfigurada. En el escritorio de su padre, había una cuchillo abre cartas, lo tomó rápidamente, y lo puso en el cuello de su padre – Sería muy fácil para mí demostrar que fue en defensa propia… después de los golpes que me has dado…

El tío de Akashi entró corriendo al despacho y detuvo todo. Quedó impactado al ver la escena. Akashi tenía su rostro totalmente hinchado y su ropa cubierta de sangre, mientras amenazaba a su padre con un cuchillo, con una mirada totalmente fuera de sí.

\- ¡Eres un padre terrible!. – ¡Déjame vivir mi vida en paz, si es que quiero seguir viviéndola!. - Si quieres mañana parto a estudiar a otro país y hoy será el último día que nos veamos- dijo tirando el cuchillo violentamente hacia el escritorio de su padre, el cual quedó en el mismo lugar de donde lo tomó. Su padre había quedado impresionado.

El padre de Akashi temblaba de ira, susto y de la impresión. Akashi miró a su tío y le dijo:

\- Gracias por llegar a tiempo- estuve a punto de asesinar a este hombre – le dijo Akashi de lo más tranquilo.

\- Seijuro, déjame ver tu cara- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó su tío para ver si tenía fractura o algo..

\- No es necesario, estoy bien.  Gracias por todos estos años que me has cuidado y has hecho el rol de padre. Realmente te aprecio. -Gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa con lágrimas en sus ojos y se fue caminando como si nada a su habitación.

\- Masaomi- ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo llegaron a esto? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el tío de Akashi, Ayumu.

\- No, desconozco a ese joven que me atacó. Ese no era él.

\- Masaomi, hace tiempo que ustedes no tienen una relación. – Claro que no sabes cómo es, apenas estás en casa y cuando llegas, sólo le exiges - Eres demasiado estricto con él. Tu hijo ya perdió a su madre y siente que no tiene padre…

Masaomi lo miró sorprendido.

\- Ahora , ¿Por qué ese afán tuyo de que deje el equipo?. Es el mejor. Yo fui a ver el partido. Y su equipo perdió por un punto. Una persona que no conoce la derrota nunca, nunca podrá enfrentarse a los problemas ni a los fracasos.

\- Ayumu- déjame solo por favor

\- Cometes un gran error con él. – Obviamente no irá a clases. No puede ir en el estado en que le dejaste la cara. ¿Cómo pudiste golpearlo así?

\- Me ausentaré un par de días. Debo pensar algunas cosas- le respondió totalmente ido - Encárgate de él por favor...  

\- Esta bien, yo me encargaré- y diciendo esto se retiró.

Mientras tanto las dos personalidades de Akashi luchaban en su mente.

\- Debiste haber acabado con él. Serías el heredero de inmediato. Ya no tendrías que estar sometido a él ni nadie. Tendrías libertad absoluta.

\- No puedo, es mi padre. – contestaba Akashi a su otro yo.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- seguir viviendo así, con esta deshonra. ¡De haber perdido! - ¿De haber sido agredido de esta forma?

\- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?- le decía Akashi

\- Acaba con esta tortura ya. -Tu eres un ser absoluto. Superior. Quizás este mundo no está preparado para ti.

\- Este mundo es cruel- decía Akashi

\- Ve y reúnete con tu madre. ¿No solían ver las estrellas desde tu terraza?. - Ve ahí y de seguro la podrás ver y te podrás ir con ella.

\- Sería todo tan fácil- acabar con todo ahora...

\- Es fácil- le decía su otro yo

\- No, no puedo hacer eso, eso sería la mayor cobardía, y yo no soy cobarde. Además tengo amigos…

\- ¿Qué amigos? ¿qué familia?, todos viven sus vidas y bajo el alero de nuestro padre. A nadie le importaría. Nuestro padre luego encontrara con quien reemplazarnos.

\- Eso es verdad…

\- ¿Ves?- no eres ni somos necesarios- Acaba con todo.

\- Este es un buen lugar para terminar todo. Aquí viví los mejores años de mi vida. Aquí conocí a Kuroko y a los demás. Aquí viví con mi madre. Al menos hoy vi a Aomine. Me gustaría verlos a todos una vez más… sobre todo a Tetsuya, quisiera pedirle perdón por el daño.

\- Háblales por teléfono- es ahora o nunca. Después no habrá vuelta atrás.

\- Lo sé- dijo Akashi tomando su celular, pero no tengo fuerzas para hablar.

Akashi se quedó unos minutos pensando, mirando su celular, y se limitó a escribir un mensaje especial para sus 4 compañeros de la Generación de milagros y otro especial para Kuroko.


	4. Errores del Pasado

Kuroko se sentía realmente molesto y triste con Kagami. Se sentía defraudado. Él creía conocer bien a Kagami y nunca pensó que actuaría de esa manera.

Pero Kuroko sabía que la culpa no la tenía realmente Kagami, sino él mismo. Porque la actitud de Kagami le había traído los peores recuerdos que tenía de la generación de los milagros y del que había sido su mejor amigo, confidente y antigua luz, Aomine.

Kuroko a la fecha, no había podido olvidar la traición que había sufrido por parte de Aomine. Él se había convertido en un excelente jugador, pero como Kuroko no era más que una persona sin ninguna habilidad especial, lo había abandonado, sin más, olvidándolo como si nada. Todos los maravillosos momentos compartidos habían quedado en nada. Juntos habían vivido experiencias increíbles. Habían obtenido grandiosas victorias.

Kuroko sinceramente podía esperar eso de Midorima y Murasakibara, quizás de Kise y Akashi también, pero nunca se lo hubiera esperado de Aomine.

Ese día, tarde por la noche, Kuroko llevó a Nigou a la plaza donde había entrenado tantas veces con Aomine mientras estaba en Teiko para pensar. Su corazón se sentía triste y Nigou lo sentía. Su mirada estaba perdida y su cachorro al ver que su dueño no lo tomaba en cuenta, se subió a sus piernas y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

Kuroko sonrió.

\- ¡Fue una buena idea adoptarte sabes Tetsuya 2!- ¡Tú realmente sabes cuando me siento triste y necesito a alguien conmigo!

De repente, alguien le extendió un batido de Vainilla y se sentó a su lado. Kuroko lo recibió.

\- ¡Por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde rayos te fuiste después de las prácticas? ¡Me ha costado un mundo encontrarte Kuroko!, ¿Por qué no has contestado tu celular?

Nigou comenzó a ladrarle enojado a Kagami y cuando Kagami saltó asustado, el cachorro también se asustó y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Kuroko.

\- Nigou, ¿te parece que seamos amigos?- le dijo Kagami ofreciéndole una galletita para perros que había comprado en el camino. No podemos llevarnos mal, Kuroko es nuestro mejor amigo, ¿verdad?..

Kuroko se sorprendió. ¿Mejor amigo?- pensó para sí.

Nigou se acercó poco a poco a ver y comenzó a oler qué era lo que le ofrecía Kagami. Lo olfateó y rápidamente le quitó la galletita de las manos. Kagami se sobresaltó. Al principio jugó sólo jugó con ella pero luego de un rato, se la empezó a comer.

Cerca de ahí, iba pasando Aomine, quien al verlos quiso pasar a saludar, pero al escuchar las palabras que Kagami dijo a continuación, decidió no molestarlos... pero Aomine no pudo moverse del lugar. Quería escuchar el porqué de las palabras de Kagami.

\- Kuroko, perdóname por todo- le había dicho Kagami- Sé que he actuado como un maldito egoísta mal agradecido.

\- Sí, lo has hecho- le respondió Kuroko bebiendo su malteada de vainilla.

\- Kuroko, no quiero que me compares con Aomine ni con tus ex compañeros, yo jamás te haría algo así.

Aomine se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre y se ocultó mejor para que no lo descubrieran.

Por mucho que Kuroko tratara de no mostrar sus emociones, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. (Tanto Kagami como Aomine se sorprendieron).

\- Sé lo duro que todo fue para ti y lo traicionado que te sentiste por el idiota de Aomine. -Sé que lo creías tu amigo, que era tu luz, y que te dejó a penas se dio cuenta que su talento había aumentado, pero no creas que yo te voy a hacer lo mismo. Puede que sea egocéntrico, inmaduro, egoísta y sé que tengo mil defectos más, pero eres mi amigo, y sin ti no hubiera podido llegar a donde estoy ahora.

\- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo te acordarás de eso? – sonrió con tristeza. -Tú tienes una fuerza, altura y talento que yo no tengo ni tendré. -¿Qué harás cuándo veas que ya no te seré necesario? ¿Cuándo veas que ya no podré superarme más de lo que ya soy?- ¡Seguro harás lo mismo que Aomine y los demás! - ¡Te irás y me dejarás solo! -Eso lo tengo claro Kagami. - Y lo entiendo, en serio, pero duele ver cómo cambian las personas cuando se vuelven más fuertes…

\- ¿Por qué te lo hizo Aomine y los demás, crees que yo haré lo mismo?

\- ¿No es obvio?… ¿para qué querría una sombra una luz que puede brillar por sí sola? ¡Qué puede resplandecer y deslumbrar por si misma!- (unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara).

\- De verdad, yo no entiendo mucho tu teoría de la sombra y la luz, discúlpame- le dijo Kagami rascándose la cabeza. Pero si entiendo tu forma de jugar Kuroko, tu estilo de Basketball y ese es el estilo que en Seirin adoptamos porque es el tipo de basket que queremos jugar. - Sé que estos días me he comportado como un imbécil contigo, pero tú no eres muy llano a expresar tus sentimientos y ese día cuando me saltaste encima, me asusté, no supe cómo reaccionar… y ayer, sí, bueno, fui un prepotente de mierda. - ¡Pero ahí estabas tú para hacerme ver mi error!. - ¡Cuando hemos estado en dificultades, has sido tú quien nos ha guiado, y has sido tú mismo quien se ha ido superando a pesar de todas las limitaciones que puedas tener!. Si tú quieres seguir superándote y yo te puedo ayudar, lo haré. Lo único que te puedo decir, es que quiero seguir siendo tu amigo y quiero seguir jugando contigo, porque me divierto y soy feliz jugando a tu lado…

Kuroko ya no pudo aguantar el llanto y comenzó a sollozar. Nigou corrió a su lado. Kagami le dio otra galletita que el cachorro se resistía a recibir. Quería estar con su dueño. Solo cuando se la entregó Kuroko el cachorro la tomó y se alejó.

\- Sé cuánto te dolió perder la amistad de Aomine. - Sé cuánto él significaba para ti y sé cuan feliz fuiste jugando a su lado así como con los demás del equipo. Pero no todas las personas valoran la amistad de la misma manera Kuroko. Quizás algún día nos separemos y no seguiremos jugando juntos, no lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no seguiremos siendo amigos y que dejaré de agradecer todo lo que hemos vivido hasta hoy.

Kuroko seguía llorando, no podía parar…

\- ¿Quieres que te reconozca algo Kuroko? - pero es algo muy vergonzoso que te va a sonar extraño viniendo de mí…

Kuroko lo miró a los ojos, Kagami se enterneció al ver sus lindos ojos celeste, rojos por las lágrimas…

\- La primera vez que pude entrar en la zona, fue gracias a ti. Porque estabas triste, llorando de impotencia. Sentía tanta rabia de verte así, que de pronto entendí que debía sacar a flote mi potencial y poder vencer a Aomine en nombre de todos. Pero sobre tuyo.

Kuroko lo seguía mirando sin entender nada, mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su cara…

\- Y en la final, no podía entrar en la "zona de la zona" - le dijo rascándose nuevamente la cabeza a fin de poder unir las ideas a fin de poder darse a entender. Siempre soñaba o creía que había un nivel superior al cual podía acceder y entrar para poder jugar con mi máximo potencial. Y cada vez que intentaba, sólo podía ver una silueta tapando una gran puerta de entrada…

\- ¿Una silueta? – le preguntó Kuroko en un susurro

\- Sabía que cuando supiera quién era esa persona – continuó Kagami - la puerta se abriría, pero no podía abrirla, porque no lograba ver quién era. - Casi en los últimos minutos de la final, pude ver con claridad quien era el dueño de esa silueta... y ese alguien... -Kagami se sonrojó- y ese alguien resultaste ser tú…

Kuroko se sonrojó…

\- Tú me mostrabas una vez más que la forma de ganar era confiando en el equipo, en nuestros compañeros. En nosotros dos. Cuando llegué de los EEUU sólo creía que el basketball se jugaba de una forma, pero la verdadera forma de jugar, me la enseñaste tú. Yo creo que si tus ex compañeros te hubieran escuchado, realmente hoy día serían invencibles sabes…

\- Fue muy duro para mí cuando me dejaron de lado, sobre todo Aomine, que era como mi hermano- Sollozó Kuroko

\- Lo sé – le dijo Kagami abrazándolo con uno de sus brazos.

Kuroko se afirmó de la camiseta de Kagami. Kagami se puso nervioso, y sobresaltado por la situación, pero lo abrazó con más fuerza.

\- Pero lo que más me dolió, fue verlos a todos perder su alegría por jugar, todos eran felices jugando. Aomine era feliz, sonreía todo el tiempo. Al igual que los demás. Creo que al día de hoy solo Kise es feliz jugando. Por eso te escogí a ti como mi nueva luz, porque te veo feliz, amas el basketball, eres feliz enfrentando nuevos desafíos. Yo llegué a odiar el basketball por todo lo que sucedió, porque perdí a toda la gente que estimaba. El deporte que tanto amaba, me provocó la mayor tristeza de todas. Hizo darme cuenta que mientras le sirvas a la gente ellos estarán contigo, mientras que si no, te abandonarán y no se acordarán ni de tu nombre. No quiero que eso se repita, por favor Kagami-kun, no me hagas pasar por eso de nuevo en mi vida- sollozó

Kagami por su lado sintió algo tibio en su corazón. Sentir así de cerca a Kuroko le parecía tremendamente vergonzoso, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía muy bien. Kuroko olía a shampoo y jabón. Kagami sonreía al notar, que el cuerpo de su amigo, a pesar de ser pequeño, se ajustaba perfectamente al suyo. Kagami le revolvió los cabellos con cariño a Kuroko como siempre solía hacerlo.

\- Ven Kuroko, vámonos de aquí. Está empezando a hacer frío. Kuroko sintió un vacío en su interior.

\- Te invito a mi casa- le dijo. -¡Quédate a dormir allá! -¡Si quieres te cocino algo que te guste y vemos una película!.

\- ¿Pero mañana tenemos clases?

\- ¡No importa!- una noche que trasnochemos no nos matará, ¿o sí?

\- No, creo que no – sonrió secándose las lágrimas que aún quedaban en su rostro.

\- Vamos a tu casa a buscar algunas cosas, para que te puedas quedar un par de días. ¿Vas a estar solo verdad? - Pero avísale a tu madre, no podemos permitir que se preocupe.

\- Si, le aviso al tiro- le dijo Kuroko tomando su celular. – Eh Kagami-kun- lo llamó Kuroko

\- ¿Si?- ¿qué pasa?

\- Está Nigou con nosotros…

\- Si, lo sé- vamos los tres – le respondió Kagami irritado (quien ya tenía asumido que el cachorro también iría).

Kagami llevó el bolso de ambos, con Nigou adentro y abrazó a Kuroko pasando un brazo por su hombro a modo de consuelo. Kuroko caminaba como si nada, pero sentía que se había sacado un gran peso de encima. No volvería a dudar de Kagami. Pero era cierto. Quizás algún día ya no jugarían juntos, pero seguirían siendo amigos. Kagami seguía abrazándolo y Kuroko comenzó a sentir, como una gigantesca llama lo empezaba a quemar por dentro.

Aomine había podido escuchar absolutamente toda la conversación. Estaba totalmente impactado y triste. Se sentía sumamente mal con todo lo que había presenciado y escuchado.

\- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de nada?- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de todo el daño que le hice a Tetsu?- ¿Cómo lo pude tratar tan mal si éramos inseparables? - ¿Tan grande es mi ego y tan superior me siento al resto que soy capaz de generar ese daño en las personas?- se preguntó en voz alta tapándose un lado de la cara con la mano.

\- Y aún así, ¡Tetsu siempre ha seguido pensando en mí!. - En vez de odiarme, solo deseaba volver a verme sonreír y disfrutar del basketball. ¡Así de buen amigo eres Tetsu! - y yo, soy un maldito egocéntrico que te atacó sin piedad en el partido diciéndote cosas hirientes y crueles hasta el final. ¿Para qué?- ¿para herirte? – ¿para humillarte? - ¿para hacerte ver que yo había avanzado y tu no? - te traté cómo a un completo desconocido- ¡cómo si fueras mi enemigo! - ¿por qué?- ¿por qué lo hice? ¿Qué clase de persona soy?- pensaba para sí mismo sintiendo una culpa terrible

\- ¡Siempre supe que eras más débil e incapaz de encestar!- continuó diciendo para sí mismo Aomine (Aunque quizás esto sería culpa de Akashi que nunca te lo permitió), pero aún así hacíamos una excelente dupla. Éramos excelentes amigos. ¿Cuántas tardes te vi entrenando para superarte? ¿Cuántas veces entrenamos juntos?- A pesar de todas las diferencias físicas, me ayudabas a estudiar y pasabas tus ratos libres conmigo. -¿Y yo que hice?- dejarte solo, sufriendo. Y yo sin siquiera detenerme a pensar en ti. Nunca pensé en ti ni en cómo te sentirías. – Lo peor es que ni siquiera me importó. Encontraba que todo era culpa tuya por ser más débil y por no estar a mi nivel. Por no superarte a ti mismo. Nunca pensé que ese fue el rol que se te delegó y te sacrificaste por nosotros y especialmente por mí. - ¡En verdad, no merezco tu amistad Tetsu!- exclamó Aomine derramando unas amargas lágrimas que no se molestó en secar. ¡Soy un ser despreciable! – exclamó en voz alta

\- Pues parece que ya somos dos los seres despreciables- dijo una voz detrás de él.

\- ¿Akashi?- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habías regresado a tu casa en Kioto? – le preguntó Aomine secándose las lágrimas

\- Llegué hace un rato- mi padre me obligó a venir a Tokio después de la escuela...

\- Pero- ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas?

\- Paseando- dijo de mala gana. - Creo que lo mismo que tú- no quiero volver a casa- y este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos- le sonrió amargamente

\- ¿Problemas en tu casa?

\- Si- le contestó Akashi – ¿y tú?

\- Tetsu- le respondió Aomine. - ¿Quieres hablar de eso?- le preguntó Aomine

Akashi sonrió. Era como en los viejos tiempos. Cuando a veces solían hablar de sus problemas.

\- Mi padre me está obligando a dejar el equipo de Basketball de Rakuzan por haber perdido la final.

\- ¿Quéééééééé?

\- Si- Así que no tuve más remedio…. hoy presenté mi dimisión al equipo. Pero el entrenador, no me la aceptó... el director, le envió una carta a mi padre, pero no creo que esté dispuesto ni siquiera a leerla...

\- Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Está loco? – ¡Menos mal que tu entrenador es más cuerdo que tu padre!- le sonrió para animarlo.

Akashi miró hacia el suelo triste. Aomine puso su mano en su hombro para reconfortarlo.

\- Ya veré que haré con eso, espero poder hacerlo cambiar de opinión- le dijo más para tranquilidad de Aomine que la suya propia, ya que sabía perfectamente que no podría hacer mucho.

\- Si, seguro que algo podrás hacer- tu talento es único.

\- El tuyo igual- le sonrió Akashi.

Por un momento quedaron en silencio, pensando en que en verdad, las cosas no habían salido cómo ellos hubieran querido.

\- Hablando de talentos, ¿qué pasó con Tetsuya?- le preguntó Akashi

Aomine se puso blanco. No sabía cómo podría hablar de eso sin ponerse a llorar. No le importaría si no fuera Akashi, quién odiaba a los débiles, más que él.

\- Escuché una conversación entre Tetsu y Kagami y eso me dejó muy mal.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque pude escuchar de la misma boca de Tetsu, todo el daño que le hice. Lo mal que se sintió cuando lo abandoné. Lo triste que se sintió cuando nos separamos cómo grupo y quedamos todos como unos verdaderos desconocidos. Los sentimientos de él son muy profundos. Nos tiene un gran cariño a todos, incluso ahora. A pesar de todo lo que le hicimos y todo lo que le dijimos durante los partidos. Él lo único que quería, era vernos nuevamente felices jugando - sollozó. – Yo me comporté como un miserable con él, y él no me odia, pero si tiene una gran tristeza guardada en su interior. Lo hubieras escuchado llorar. Nunca en mi vida lo había visto así. Eso me está matando ahora.

\- Sí, creo que debimos escucharlo. Él siempre nos mostró el camino, pero nadie lo quiso escuchar.

\- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que más me dolió escucharlo decir?- le dijo ya sin poder ocultar las lágrimas

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó sorprendido Akashi

\- Que a causa de lo que pasó con nuestro equipo y con nuestra decisión de separarnos, él había llegado a odiar el basketball… ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Llegó a odiar el basketball que tanto amaba! ¿Y por qué? porque había perdido a sus amigos… porque lo habíamos despreciado y dejado botado sin piedad alguna. Después de todo lo que se había esforzado para lograr su puesto….

Akashi sintió una puñalada en el corazón. Con esto se terminaba de dar cuenta, que era un completo fracaso como capitán y cómo persona. Tetsuya había sido su amigo. Sus madres se habían conocido, habían sido amigas de infancia. Pero él solo usaba a las personas, y cuando vio que Tetsuya se estaba quedando atrás, no lo ayudó. Lo abandonó, después de que él mismo lo había descubierto y se había jactado de eso.

\- Nuestros egos nos llevaron a esto. Ya es tarde para lamentarnos- dijo Akashi mirando hacia el cielo.

\- Si, lo sé- pero de alguna forma quiero pedirle perdón. Me siento muy mal.

\- Perdóname Daiki…

Aomine lo miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no haber sido un buen líder para el equipo. Nunca debí ser yo el capitán- le dijo cabizbajo

\- No digas eso, eras el más apto. Aún lo eres, eres un líder natural...

\- No- suspiró. Nunca fui el más apto, pero en ese momento y hasta hace poco, me creía casi Dios.

\- Cómo todos creo yo- le dijo Aomine

Akashi lo miró muy serio y le dijo:

\- Me gustó platicar contigo. Muchas gracias. Ahora debo irme- le dijo dándole la mano para estrechársela.

Cuando Aomine le dio la mano, Akashi la apretó con fuerza y la encerró con su otra mano. Fue un placer haber jugado contigo Aomine Daiki- y dicho esto se fue.

Aomine quedó mirando como Akashi se iba, pero le pareció muy extraña esa despedida. Pero bueno, Akashi era un ser extraño en general. Por lo que no le dio mayor importancia.


	5. Esto no puede estar sucediendo...

Kuroko se encontraba ya instalado en el departamento de Kagami. Habían pasado a buscar algunas cosas a su casa (entre otras la comida de Tetsuya 2) y Kagami se había puesto manos a la obra en la cocina.

Kuroko quería ayudar a Kagami, pero éste que ya conocía bien las escasas habilidades culinarias de su compañero, prefirió dejarlo viendo televisión, encargado solamente de controlar al cachorro Nigou para que no le destrozara el departamento y no lo fuera a molestar a la cocina.

Cenaron prácticamente en silencio. Kuroko moría de hambre y la comida estaba deliciosa. Kagami miraba con satisfacción como su sombra (que usualmente comía muy poco) estaba devorando su comida. Eso lo tenía muy feliz.

\- ¡Delicioso!- exclamó Kuroko – ¡Cocinas realmente bien Kagami!

\- Me alegro que te haya gustado Kuroko- le respondió Kagami - ¡Me hace muy feliz tu comentario! ¡Nada mejor que cocinar para alguien que disfrute la comida que uno prepara!

\- Si- dijo Kuroko en forma escueta

\- ¿Quieres ver una película?- le preguntó Kagami

\- No, tengo sueño- si no te molesta, prefiero dormir.

\- Puedes usar el otro cuarto o bien mi dormitorio- le dijo Kagami. -Ahí estarás más cómodo….

\- ¡No es necesario!- le dijo Kuroko sorprendido - Usaré el otro cuarto, tu cama es tuya, vete a acostar tranquilo Kagami-kun

Kagami lo miró intranquilo... Suponía que Kuroko no quería estar solo.

\- Si quieres duerme conmigo a mi lado- la cama es grande- le dijo sonrojándose- ¡Pero te juro que si le cuentas a alguien de esto, te mato Kuroko Tetsuya!

\- No Kagami-kun- no te preocupes más, en serio que estaremos bien- le dijo Kuroko mirando a Nigou.

\- OK, entonces me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches- le respondió él.

Kuroko se puso su pijama, se lavó los dientes y se acomodó en el otro cuarto.

Al cabo de un rato, Kuroko escuchó roncar a Kagami, por lo que intentó conciliar el sueño. A pesar de estar muy cómodo no podía dormir. Su cabeza le dolía. No recordaba haber llorado cómo lo había hecho ese día, menos con alguien a su lado. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Pero solo con recordarlo, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Tetsuya 2 se despertó y comenzó a lamerle la cara. Kuroko se rió. El cachorro se sintió feliz y comenzó a ladrarle de felicidad.

\- No, no ladres- lo retó Kuroko- Despertarás a Kagami-kun y queremos caerle bien- ¿recuerdas?- le dijo al cachorro.

La hora seguía pasando y Kuroko aun no podía conciliar el sueño. Decidió levantarse e instalarse en el sillón. (Era realmente de su medida). Kagami mantenía de punto fijo unas mantas en él y se había tapado con ellas. Su cachorro se subió sobre él y luego se acurrucó a su lado.

Encendió el televisor a fin de poder distraerse y comenzó a ver una película. Estaba logrando quedarse dormido, cuando de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar. Kuroko llegó a saltar de la impresión, pero lo que más lo impresionó era ver quien lo estaba llamando a esa hora de la noche.

\- Tetsu, disculpa la hora, ¿Pero viste el mensaje de Akashi?

\- No, no he mirado mi celular. ¿Por qué, qué pasó Aomine-kun? – le preguntó preocupado. Kagami despertó al escuchar el celular y adormilado caminó hacia Kuroko.

\- Mandó un mensaje extraño, como despidiéndose. Hoy me encontré con él y me dijo que su padre le había prohibido seguir jugando en el equipo de Basketball y tuvo que renunciar.

\- ¿Cómo que te encontraste con él? - ¿Hoy? – ¿En Tokio? - le preguntó - ¿Dónde lo viste?- Espera ...¿Cómo es eso de que le prohibió jugar?. ¿Por qué?

\- Si, está aquí, en su mansión... por perder la final- ¡Pero no me distraigas Tetsu! – le dijo Aomine recordando el fin de la llamada. - Hablé recién con Kise y los demás y todos pensamos lo peor. - Queremos ir a su casa. ¿Nos acompañas? - Iremos todos, menos Murasakibara obviamente, que está fuera de la ciudad.

\- Déjame leer que me escribió- a Kuroko le temblaban las manos. Leyó el mensaje en voz alta y supo de inmediato cuál era el plan de Akashi.

\- Tu mensaje es distinto al de nosotros- le comentó Aomine

\- Voy saliendo para allá- le dijo decidido. ¡Espero podamos llegar a tiempo!- exclamó asustado. En 20 minutos estaré en su casa, juntémonos allá.

\- ¿Crees que Akashi hago algo en su contra?- le preguntó Kagami incrédulo.

\- Después de lo que escribió, estoy seguro. Tú no conoces a su padre, es terrible. Si lo obligó a dejar el basketball, me da miedo pensar cómo podría haber reaccionado... - dijo Kuroko pensando en la segunda personalidad de Akashi.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le preguntó Kagami, al ver cómo le temblaban las manos de nervios a Kuroko.

\- No, no te preocupes- le respondió. -Irán los demás, nos encontraremos allá...

\- Entonces con mayor razón voy – le dijo a modo protector.

Se levantaron en 5 minutos, y cogieron un taxi. En el camino se dedicaron a leer los mensajes y a analizarlos…

Llegaron en el tiempo estimado a la mansión de Akashi. Tocaron el timbre y a pesar de lo tarde que era, una de las sirvientas salió a abrir la puerta.

\- Necesitamos ver a Akashi Seijuro urgente- gritó Kuroko

\- A estas horas es imposible- le respondió la sirvienta. – El señorito está durmiendo.

\- Entonces déjeme hablar con su tío Ayumu, es urgente...

La mujer vio la cara de angustia que tenía Kuroko, y producto de todo lo sucedido en esa casa horas antes, la mujer tuvo un mal presentimiento. Ella los dejó pasar al hall principal de la casa, mientras corría en busca del tío de Akashi.

Pero Kuroko, no perdió el tiempo, y subió corriendo a la habitación de su ex capitán, seguido por Kagami y los demás.

Obviamente la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Kuroko comenzó a llamar a Akashi pero éste no le contestaba. Kuroko intentó abrir a la fuerza la puerta con su cuerpo en señal de desesperación, pero con su contextura, solo consiguió hacerse daño. Kagami y Aomine en cambio, de una pura patada lograron forzar la puerta y abrirla.

Revisaron la habitación y nadie se encontraba ahí. De pronto una ráfaga de viento hizo que las cortinas se movieran y corrieron al balcón, donde encontraron a Akashi arriba de la terraza, sin siquiera sujetarse, con la mirada ida y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Akashi!- le gritó Kuroko- ¡bájate de ahí, es peligroso!

Akashi se sorprendió. Nunca pensó que alguien llegaría en ese momento...

\- ¡Ven!- te ayudo a bajar- dijo Kuroko acercándose a él, mirando hacia abajo y ofreciéndole su mano. La habitación de Akashi estaba en el tercer piso. Una caída desde ahí, sería mortal.

\- ¡No se acerquen! - Por favor Tetsuya, déjame disfrutar de mis últimos momentos. - Favor váyanse- vete- quiero contemplar las estrellas por última vez, tal cual lo hacía con mi madre.

\- ¡Akashi, no hagas tonterías! - ¡vuelve en ti!- le dijo Midorima sorprendido por el estado de su cara y ropa.

Por las mejillas de Akashi corrían unas finas lágrimas.

\- No arruines tu vida Akashi, tienes un talento grandioso- ¡No desperdicies eso!- le gritó Kise desesperado.

\- ¿De qué sirve el talento o la inteligencia, si no eres feliz Ryota?. - No recuerdo si quiera cuándo fue la última vez que me sentí feliz. Me siento vacío, triste, ni siquiera soy una buena persona. Solo hago infeliz a los demás. No encuentro un motivo por el cual seguir viviendo. No tengo amigos ni familia que me aprecie.

En eso llegaron algunos sirvientes acompañados por Ayumu. Quienes se quedaron escuchando estupefactos. Su padre, quien dormía cerca de su habitación, había llegado primero, asustado por los gritos y golpes.

\- ¡Akashi no puedes terminar así!- ¡A tu madre no le gustaría eso!- le gritó desesperado Kuroko.

\- Gracias Tetsuya, pero ya está decidido. - ¡No quiero seguir viviendo esta vida de mierda!- gritó mirando a su padre con odio.

Kuroko se acercó a él sigilosamente. Akashi que podía sentir su presencia lo notó, caminó más hacia afuera del balcón y le volvió a gritar:

\- ¡No te acerques más!- ¿Por qué vinieron?- ¡Yo sólo quería disculparme con ustedes antes de partir!. ¡Despedirme!- ¡Déjenme escoger cómo diablos me quiero ir!. ¡Odio esta vida!- ¡Nunca les pedí que vinieran!

\- Akashi ven, aún nos tienes a nosotros. Somos amigos a pesar de todo. Pero no permitas que esto acabe aquí- le dijo Aomine. - Aún tenemos tiempos para reparar nuestros errores.

Akashi les dirigió una mirada a todos los que ahí estaban y todos se percataron cómo estaba su cara y su ropa.

\- ¿Me veo bien verdad?- les preguntó sonriendo. Bueno, esto pasa cuando contradigo a mi señor padre y por perder la final. (El padre de Akashi asintió el golpe). - Claro que ustedes entenderán que el emperador no se iba a quedar tranquilo recibiendo este tipo de golpes o humillaciones… así que lo amenacé con un cuchillo, casi lo asesiné... – Con gusto lo hubiera matado en ese momento. ¿Creen que eso es normal?- sonrió triste.

\- Seijuro- las cosas se salieron de control- tú solo te defendiste- le decía su tío para tratar de convencerlo y tranquilizarlo.

\- No tío, yo realmente lo quería matar por todo lo que me ha hecho, no solo por lo de hoy, sino por todos estos años.

\- Seijuro, hijo… yo… - le dijo su padre que estaba en un estado de shock enorme aún.

\- No me llames así… hace años dejamos de ser padre e hijo – le dijo Akashi furioso.

\- Akashi- ven- le volvió a extender la mano Kuroko.

\- ¿Por qué Tetsuya? – ¿Después de todo lo que te hice sufrir?- Fui un pésimo capitán y amigo. - Dejé que todo se destruyera. Permití cosas que nunca debí dejar que pasaran, y tú aún así quieres que yo esté aquí.

\- Eso no es nada con lo que sufriría si tú murieras- le dijo Kuroko con lágrimas en los ojos.- Mal que mal, somos amigos de infancia... nos conocemos hace tanto...

\- Tetsuya en verdad, no quiero seguir.. .el vació es tan grande que de verdad… no puedo… no quiero… - sollozó

\- Nadie nunca dijo que esto sería fácil Akashi...pero eres una persona con demasiados talentos… con tantos dones; si me comparara contigo, yo debería estar parado en ese balcón y no tú- le dijo Kuroko con amargura.

\- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si tú eres una excelente persona!- ¡No usas a la gente como yo lo hago!- ¡Tú siempre piensas en los demás, tienes amigos y una familia que te adora!. -Yo en cambio, estoy solo, el vacío es inmenso…

\- Akashi, yo soy solo una sombra- débil y sin ninguna gran habilidad. ¡Tú puedes superarte aún más, puedes lograr lo que quieras! ¿No lo ves?

\- Todo eso que dices, es culpa mía. -Yo no te enseñé muchas cosas- lo miró acongojado.

\- Entonces ven, quédate conmigo y enséñamelas. Aprende de tus errores y corrígelos. Si no tu alma no descansará en paz...

\- Entonces reza porque así sea Tetsuya- le dijo Akashi sonriendo.

Akashi volvió a mirar las estrellas detenidamente. Dejó de llorar y una cálida sonrisa se reflejó en su cara. - ¡Podía verla!. ¡Ella estaba ahí esperando por él! - La imagen de su madre le sonreía. - Sin pensarlo se inclinó hacia delante para tocarla…. Kuroko cerró los ojos...

Continuará...


	6. Akashi Seijuro

Akashi Seijuro, volvió en sí, por así decirlo. Al darse cuenta que caería, giró sobre su pie izquierdo que apenas alcanzó a tocar el borde de la baranda de la terraza, lo que le permitió caer violentamente al suelo. Su cara y todo su cuerpo, se azotó de tal forma, que Kuroko pensó que había caído inconsciente. Kuroko corrió hacia él ayudando a sentarse sobre las frías baldosas.

\- Tetsuya, pídeles que salgan por favor- le pidió muy bajito, casi inaudible para el mismo Kuroko.

\- Por favor salgan todos - pidió Kuroko.- Yo me quedaré aquí con él.

Todos salieron de la habitación de mala gana. Kagami lo hizo a regañadientes. No quería dejar a Kuroko con ese loco demente.

Kuroko miraba de reojo a Akashi quien no se movía de su posición. Tenía la mirada perdida. Parecía una estatua, si lo pensaba bien, ni siquiera lo había visto pestañar.

\- Ven Akashi- entremos a tu habitación- hace frío en este lugar- le dijo Kuroko extendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Akashi la tomó y se paró apenas. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo le dolían, pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento era su pecho. Sentía una gran opresión en él, que apenas lo dejaba respirar.

Kuroko lo llevó hasta su cama y ahí se quedó sentado por unos minutos. Akashi comenzó a temblar. Parecía estar en shock. Kuroko lo recostó en su cama y lo cubrió con las mantas. Akashi apenas sintió el contacto con su almohada, finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

\- Akashi-kun- le dijo Kuroko acariciándole tiernamente. – Ya verás que de alguna forma, las cosas mejorarán de ahora en adelante.

Pero Akashi no le respondía solo lloraba. Kuroko no sabía bien qué hacer. Sabía que Akashi no querría que lo viera así. Quizás sería mejor salir y dejar que entrara su tío…

\- Akashi-kun, iré por tu tío – me imagino que prefieres que esté él aquí …..

\- No- le dijo Akashi entre sollozos- Por favor quédate un rato más- no me dejes solo – le dijo sin mirarlo, buscando la mano de Kuroko.

\- Aquí me quedaré, todo lo que necesites Akashi- le dijo Kuroko emocionado sosteniendo su mano – Siempre podrás contar conmigo, bueno, los dos.

Akashi se sorprendió con ese comentario. Sabía que Kuroko se refería a su otro yo. Aquel que casi lo había lanzado al vacío y que por un acto reflejo de su ser conciente más interno, logró salvarse en el último segundo de morir.

\- Kuroko tengo miedo- le reconoció Akashi. – Ya no sé quien soy, no me reconozco a mí mismo. En algún punto, siento que el Akashi Seijuro se perdió. No sé que quedó de mí. Siento que soy pedazos de algo roto.

\- Bueno, tendrás que comenzar a componer esos pedazos y a unirlos. Y descubrir quien eres. Pronto te darás cuenta, que ustedes dos son solo uno, que no tienen que vivir en forma independientes, doblegándose entre sí, solo tienen que escoger volver a vivir unidos. Ya que ambos, son Akashi Seijuro.

\- Suena tan fácil- pero no sé si podré- sollozaba. No tengo las fuerzas ahora y ambos no queremos seguir…

\- Bueno, ya las tendrás, el Akashi-kun que yo conozco es invencible… puede vencer todos los obstáculos. Es la persona más fuerte e inteligente que conozco, solo que ahora, estás cansado y triste. Es tiempo de recargar energías, y volver a empezar.

\- ¿Aún después de todo el daño que he hecho?

Kuroko sonrió.

\- No es que todo sea tu culpa Akashi-kun, no te asignes toda la responsabilidad. – Finalmente he llegado a creer que las cosas sucedieron cómo tenían que suceder. – Creo que algo llamado "destino" que es más poderoso que todos nosotros, actuó como tenía que actuar.

Akashi no podía para de llorar. Kuroko lloraba a su lado en silencio. Era muy duro verlo así. Solo recordar haberlo visto lanzarse al vacío, hacía que su pecho se comprimiera.

El llanto de Akashi podía traspasar las paredes y todos estaban muy conmocionados. Nadie podía creer lo que había sucedido. El Padre de Akashi estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, tapándose la cara horrorizado.

\- Déjame llevarlo a Inglaterra con mi familia- quizás allá pueda descansar , distraerse y recuperarse- le dijo su cuñado sentándose a su lado. -Mi madre añora volver a verle al igual que mis hermanas. Allá tiene primos. Quizás un cambio le vendría bien.

\- Lo pensaré- le contestó escuetamente - Todo se salió de control, no sé que hacer…

\- Si, no puedo creer cuando llegamos hasta este punto- le dijo Ayumu consternado.

Aomine miraba como Kagami parecía un león enjaulado. Sabía perfectamente, que quería entrar a ese cuarto y estar cerca de Kuroko en caso de que lo necesitara. Aomine lo miraba con envidia. Sin duda, Kagami era mucho mejor hombre que él.

\- Tetsuya he hecho todo mal. He vivido mi vida en pos de lo que mi padre me ha obligado hacer, aún cuando sabía que esa no era la forma correcta de hacer las cosas. Tú siempre me lo dijiste, y aún así, no te hice caso. Tus consejos siempre se asemejaron a los de mi madre. ¡La extraño tanto!. Tampoco se me permitió llorar su muerte ni nada. No puedo ni recordarla, ni mencionarla. No soy libre. No tengo amigos, porque me creo un ser absoluto y no permito que nadie me contradiga ni desafíe. Tetsuya, no quiero seguir así.

\- Akashi, tu vida sin dudas no ha sido difícil. Pero si tienes amigos, en tu escuela todos te admiran, también hay personas que te quieren. Mira a tu tío, viviendo acá, sólo por ti. Su casa y familia están en Inglaterra. Nos tienes a nosotros y sé que no es mucho pero también me tienes a mí.

Akashi lloraba más fuerte.

\- Extraño tanto a mi madre- la vi sufrir tanto y nadie hizo nada por ella.

\- Eso no es así, mi madre era su amiga, ella sufría, pero porque sabía que partiría luego producto de su enfermedad y que los dejaría solos. Tu padre hizo todo lo posible y contrató a los mejores médicos para que la ayudaran, pero ya era muy tarde.

Akashi sollozó más fuerte, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Estuvo así por casi una hora. Kuroko estuvo a su lado hasta que producto del cansancio cayó profundamente dormido.

Kuroko salió muy despacio de la habitación. Afuera pudo encontrarse con Kagami que cabeceaba sentado en el suelo, con el tío y el padre de Akashi, que estaban atentos a todo.

Kagami al sentir la voz de Kuroko se despertó de inmediato.

\- ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Ayumu a Kuroko

\- Se quedó dormido hace unos 10 minutos. Los ojos de Kuroko estaban sumamente rojos e hinchados. Producto de todo lo que había llorado junto a Akashi.

\- ¡Gracias Kuroko por venir y salvar a mi hijo!- le decía el padre de Akashi

Kuroko lo miró muy serio con su inexpresivo rostro. El Padre de Akashi entendió muy bien esa mirada.

\- Kuroko - Ya perdí a mi esposa, no quiero perder a mi único hijo.

\- Entonces hágaselo saber- nunca en mi vida pensé que lo vería así- Golpeado de esa forma, herido… derrotado. - Su hijo producto de todo lo vivido ha desarrollado dos personalidades. El que se hace llamar "El emperador" o "el yo absoluto". Akashi tiene miedo de él, puesto que él no quiere dejarlo vivir. Hay que tratar que vuelva Seijuro…

\- ¿El Emperador?- le preguntó el Padre de Akashi entre sorprendido e incrédulo

\- Si, su hijo desarrolló esa segunda personalidad. Cuando él aparece, nadie lo puede contradecir. Se cree dueño y señor de la verdad, y puede llegar a ponerse muy violento. Aunque creo que usted, ya tuvo un encuentro con él ¿Verdad?

\- Debemos llamar al doctor de inmediato- comentó su tío

\- Si- lo haré ahora mismo- le dijo buscando el número en su celular

\- Chicos ¿Quieren dormir un poco?- les podemos facilitar unas habitaciones.

\- Lo lamentamos, pero tenemos clases- dijo Kagami en tono posesivo, tomando a Kuroko por el brazo.

\- Si necesitan un permiso o algo, yo me encargaré – les dijo el tío de Akashi

\- Yo tengo prueba, no puedo faltar -dijo Kise, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo pero no se había perdido ninguna palabra de lo que se había dicho.

\- Yo también- dijo Aomine. - Si falto, estoy muerto.

Midorima estaba en shock. Pero él también debía regresar.

\- Está bien. Mis hombres los llevarán a su casas y luego a sus escuelas. Les agradezco que hayan venido a avisarnos y que hayamos podido detener esta desgracia. Se los agradezco. - Por favor, les pido que no comenten a nadie lo que aquí ocurrió. Ya que, me temo que si este rumor se extiende, ahí sí que sería el fin…

\- No se preocupe, no comentaremos nada. -El tema es demasiado delicado. Akashi fue nuestro capitán y nos condujo a muchas victorias. Es lo Menos que le debemos- le respondió Aomine

\- Kagami- kun ve tú- yo me quedaré- le dijo Kuroko a Kagami. - Quiero ver cómo despierta y qué dice el doctor.

\- ¡No, no te dejaré aquí solo!- exclamó enojado. – Vas a terminar desmayándote. -Solo vamos a descansar un rato.

\- El doctor viene en camino. Llegará en 30 minutos- dijo el padre de Akashi

\- Bien, nosotros iremos a descansar un rato – comentó Kagami mientras los demás comenzaban a retirarse.

\- Cuando llegue les avisaremos – les dijo el padre de Akashi para luego irse junto con Ayumu a la habitación de Akashi para supervisar su sueño.

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Kagami – Este día ha sido emocionalmente duro para ti- le preguntó Kagami preocupado.

\- No, no lo estoy. Solo quiero escuchar qué dice el doctor – le dijo preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué no nos vamos Kuroko? – no creo que podamos hacer mucho más por aquí…

\- Kagami-kun ve tú, no vale la pena que te quedes aquí conmigo, si ni siquiera eres amigo de Akashi-kun

\- Puede que no sea amigo de él, pero si soy tu amigo. Y no me gusta nada el aspecto que tienes. Se nota que no estás bien. -¡Si estás por desmayarte!

-Solo quiero esperar a ver qué dice el doctor… no quiero irme así como así… ¿Y si Akashi despierta y le viene otra crisis?- le dijo angustiado. Kagami optó por no seguir insistiendo.

Todo había sido muy fuerte. Kagami, nunca había pensado, que Akashi estuviera tan mal y fuera tan infeliz. Él que era un As del deporte, había sido el respetado capitán de la generación de los milagros, era millonario y tenía excelentes notas… nunca pensó que tuviera una vida tan miserable, que sintiera tantas culpas y que llevara una vida tan desdichada. De hecho le sorprendió que su padre lo hubiera golpeado de esa forma tan brutal. Tenía el rostro prácticamente deformado y su ropa estaba toda cubierta de sangre.

Pero lo más que le llamó la atención, fue que hubiera cedido ante las palabras de Kuroko y que sólo hubiera querido hablar y estar con él, teniendo a Mirodima ahí, con quien era mucho más cercano. O con su tío. Pero no, solo había querido hablar y estar con él en un momento así. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Sería que Kuroko era capaz de transmitirle la paz que necesitaba? ¿Qué sentía Akashi por Kuroko?. Aomine le había mostrado el mensaje que les había enviado a los demás, y era distinto al que le había enviado a Kuroko. A Kagami se le encogía el corazón de pensar en cómo tenía los ojos su compañero por tanto llorar ese día.

Kagami sabía que era una idiotez sentir celos de una persona que había estado a punto de suicidarse y que era prácticamente un psicópata demente. Pero la reacción de ambos le había llamado la atención. Pero bueno, Kuroko había andado especialmente sensible ese día. Y lo vivido los había dejado a todos impactados.

\- ¡Pensar que hace unas horas atrás estábamos tranquilos en mi departamento!- pensó frustrado - iba a tener dos días a Kuroko solo para él en su casa y eso se había arruinado gracias a este episodio. -¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?- se cuestionó el pelirrojo.

Pero igual no pudo ignorar que tener entre sus brazos a Kuroko se había sentido muy bien. Su olor, su calidez, su sensibilidad, le habían sorprendido de sobremanera. Nunca lo había sentido tan cerca como hace unas horas atrás en la plaza. Kuroko nunca mostraba sus sentimientos y su cara no solía mostrar ninguna expresión. Salvo su cara de enojo, que realmente intimidaba a cualquiera que lo viera.

\- ¿Estás bien Kuroko?- le preguntó estúpidamente, ya que era obvio que no, pero no se le había ocurrido nada mejor.

\- Discúlpame Kagami-kun – En verdad, me da vergüenza que me veas así- le dijo Kuroko secándose las lágrimas y sentándose a su lado

\- ¿Por qué dices eso Kuroko?- le preguntó

\- Porque sé que odias a la gente débil, hoy me lo he pasado llorando, no quiero decepcionarte más aún

\- No digas eso Kuroko- le respondió Kagami medio ofendido - Tú no podrías decepcionarme… menos por llorar y créeme no eres débil…

\- ¿Cómo que no?- A parte de nuestras diferencias físicas- mira como estoy ahora – le dijo sonriendo en forma irónica.

\- Bueno, eso es sinónimo de que eres un humano… todo lo de hoy ha sido muy fuerte, lo reconozco.

Kuroko apoyó su frente en el hombro de Kagami. (Kagami se sonrojó).

\- Kagami, trata de dormir, si quieres me voy afuera…

\- No, por ningún motivo. Quiero estar contigo. No podré dormir si no estás cerca de mí – quiero apoyarte- le respondió lo más honesto posible.

El corazón de Kuroko brincó de emoción por unos segundos.

\- Entonces tápate y métete aquí conmigo- le dijo Kuroko abriendo la cama cosa que Kagami se pudiera acostar.

Kagami lo deseaba. Sabía que si no estaba a su lado no estaría en paz. Pero tenía miedo de sus actos. La cama era más pequeña que la suya y estarían demasiado juntos. No quería que su cuerpo lo traicionara. Pero si algo tenía claro, era que quería sentir la calidez de Kuroko.

\- Está bien- Muévete- le dijo en un tono que sonara lo más indiferente posible.

Kuroko al sentir a Kagami al lado suyo se tranquilizó de inmediato.

A los minutos, cayó profundamente dormido. Kagami no podía dormir, se sentía demasiado nervioso de tenerlo tan cerca. Quería tocarlo, hacerle cariño, besarlo...

\- ¿Besarlo?- se preguntó para si mismo exaltado. Será mejor que me vaya a otra habitación rápido antes que haga alguna estupidez y haga que Kuroko no quiera volver a verme o hablarme por el resto de mis días- pensó para sí tratando de huir.

Kagami se iba a levantar cuando de pronto, Kuroko se gira y se acomoda plácidamente en su pecho. Lo escucha suspirar y siente su respiración cerca de él.

Kagami no pudo resistirse y se acomodó colocando su cabeza apoyada suavemente entre los cabellos de Kuroko.

Pero nada de eso duraría mucho. No habían pasado ni 20 minutos desde que Kuroko se había dormido, cuando llegó el doctor.

Al escuchar movimiento fuera de la habitación, Kuroko se despertó de inmediato. Kagami y él se pararon rápidamente y salieron al encuentro de él. Kuroko quería ver y escuchar qué decía el médico.

Luego de relatarle todo al doctor, quien era el médico de cabecera de la familia, decidió hacerle una "cura de sueño". Lo mejor sería hacerlo dormir durante todo lo que quedaba del día a través de unos sedantes/tranquilizantes. El médico se quedaría en la mansión Akashi, hasta que su ex capitán despertara y pudiera conversar con él, para definir el procedimiento a tomar.

Finalmente su amigo iba a quedar bajo tratamiento y observado las 24hrs, ya no valía la pena seguir más ahí.

El padre de Akashi, se preocupó de llamar a la preparatoria de Seirin para excusar la inasistencia de ambos. Se deshizo en agradecimientos y disculpas. De alguna manera, Akashi Masaomi sentía que tenía que pedirles disculpas a ambos, sobre todo a Kuroko.

Se fueron sin poder ver a Akashi una última vez, y fueron llevados directamente al departamento de Kagami por el chofer personal de Akashi Masaomi.

En el camino, Kagami pensaba si su departamento habría sobrevivido al cachorro…

\- ¿Qué piensas?- le preguntó Kuroko viendo la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo.

\- En si mi departamento, resistió la estadía de tu perro... – lo miró preocupado - ¿Y si algo hizo?

\- Es un cachorro Kagami-kun. –Lo más probable es que "algo" hizo - ¿No crees?

Kagami puso los ojos en blanco y se irritó aún más. Apenas entraron el cachorro, salió a su encuentro, vuelto loco de felicidad al ver a su dueño, pero al ver a Kagami le comenzó a ladrar fuertemente, enojado, como si el abandono fuera culpa de él.

\- Oye, no me culpes a mí bola de pulgas- no es mi culpa- después te presentaré al culpable para que le ladres a él.

Pero el cachorro no quería entender, se acercó a Kagami, levantó la pierna y se orinó encima de él.

\- ¡Noooo!- le gritó Kuroko a Nigou, pero la "travesura" ya estaba hecha.

Kagami se enfureció y le lanzó una feroz patada al cachorro, sin darse cuenta que Kuroko se había agachado para tomar al perro y sacarlo de ahí, por lo cual la patada le llegó de lleno a Kuroko en toda la espalda, ya que como acto reflejo, Kuroko tendió a girarse para proteger al cachorro.

Kuroko cayó violentamente al suelo, y soltó al cachorro, quien asustado se fue a esconder detrás de unos muebles.

\- ¡Perdóname Kuroko!, ¿Estás bien?- disculpa no fue mi intención, en verdad, discúlpame- le dijo Kagami desesperado ayudándole a colocarse de pie.

\- Si, Kagami. - Estoy bien- disculpa por haberte ocasionado tantos problemas. Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. Aprovecha de descansar. Mañana nos veremos en clases.

\- No, qué dices. ¡Quédate aquí!- ¡no te vayas! – le dijo angustiado Kagami

\- Mañana nos veremos, no te preocupes- le insistió Kuroko. – Ven Nigou, perro malo- le dijo colocándole como pudo la correa, ya que la patada había sido muy violenta y apenas se podía mover.

\- ¡Kuroko, no te vayas!- le dijo Kagami deprimido. - ¿Te duele?

\- ¡Claro que me duele! - ¡Si, casi me partes en dos!, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien. - ¡Gracias por todo Kagami!- le dijo Kuroko haciendo una pequeña reverencia que le hizo cerrar los ojos producto del dolor que sintió al hacerlo.

\- Lo lamento, pero justo te agachaste- ¡todo es culpa de este maldito perro!

\- Este maldito perro, es mi perro Kagami- lamento enormemente lo que hizo, por eso acepté yo el castigo que le ibas a dar a él. - ¡Podrías haberlo matado con tremenda patada! - ¿Sabes?- Eso no te lo hubiera perdonado nunca- le dijo con tristeza en los ojos. - Prometo no traerlo más a tu departamento.

\- Kuroko- discúlpame- no lo pensé – le dijo demasiado arrepentido.

\- No importa Kagami- solo que ahora quiero descansar- no quiero más problemas, por eso lo mejor es que nos vayamos a mi casa. – Gracias por todo una vez más.

Y sin decir nada más, Kuroko se fue. Kagami quedó tremendamente deprimido.

Sin ánimos de nada, se fue directo a acostar. Se sacó los pantalones mojados, se puso unos shorts y sin más se metió a su cama. Ni siquiera fue por un vaso de leche o algo para comer. Antes de caer profundamente dormido, le envió un mensaje que decía: "lo siento"

(******)

Al día siguiente, al despertar Kagami no sabía que había provocado ese tipo de sueño. Quizás la cercanía que había tenido con Kuroko durante las últimas horas o el olor que había de él en su casa, en el sillón. Pero despertó totalmente mojado y excitado. Había tendido un sueño "húmedo, muy húmedo". Había soñado que estaba teniendo sexo con su sombra. Todavía podía sentir los besos húmedos de Kuroko en su boca, como su lengua exploraba y jugaba con la de él. Como se contorsionaba Kuroko cada vez que él lo penetraba. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, gimiendo y pidiendo por más. Kagami recordaba cómo lo miraba con esos increíbles ojos celestes llenos de lujuria.

Kagami no pudo soportarlo más, y comenzó a masturbarse recordando cada una de las escenas vividas en su sueño. Cada imagen pasaba como una película porno en su cabeza. Nunca antes se había masturbado pensando en un hombre. De hecho, no estaba ni seguro de cómo lo hacían los hombres, pero tan solo con recordar la boca húmeda de Kuroko, sus jadeos, sus corazones latiendo, la pasión desenfrenada y cómo recibía la penetración, tenían a Kagami fuera de sí. No le costó mucho correrse, pero estuvo así bastante rato hasta que pudo calmar su necesidad.

De todo lo que había pasado durante estos días, y gracias a ese sueño en particular, Kagami sacaba una sola conclusión: "Definitivamente quería hacer suyo a Kuroko y en todo sentido de la palabra"

Kuroko vio tarde el mensaje de Kagami. No podía estar enojado con él después de todo lo vivido. Por eso le contestó: "No te preocupes, todo está bien" "Gracias por hoy y por siempre"

Kagami, al leer el mensaje se sintió más tranquilo y feliz. Leyó el mensaje unas 30 veces antes de caer rendido nuevamente. Mañana tendrían clases y entrenamiento. Y estaría nuevamente con su amada sombra.


	7. Diagnóstico

Akashi por recomendación de su doctor, había sido sedado y llevaba ya prácticamente dos días enteros durmiendo.

Cuando despertó, se sentía totalmente desorientado, perdido. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a recordar todo cuánto había pasado.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que su tío se encontraba sentado tomando el sol en la terraza, leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

\- ¡Despertaste Seiju-chan!- le decía el doctor que atendía a toda su familia.

\- Si- respondió en forma escueta. Su tío al escuchar esto, corrió a verlo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó comenzando a examinarlo el doctor.

\- Desorientado. -¿Cuánto tiempo me hicieron dormir?- preguntó dando a entender que sabía que lo habían hecho dormir más de la cuenta.

\- Dos días (Akashi abrió muy grande sus ojos). – Ese es el tratamiento que se indica para estos casos hijo- le dijo el doctor

\- No soy su hijo- le respondió molesto.

\- Lo sé Seijuro- le dijo el doctor, sólo fue una forma de decir.

\- Pues no lo haga, yo soy huérfano.

\- Seijuro no digas eso, tú padre está muy preocupado- le dijo su tío Ayumu.

\- Sí, porque ya no me puede golpear cuando quiera. Sabe que me puedo defender - le dijo sonriendo en forma siniestra.

El doctor Himura, llevaba muchos años atendiendo a la familia y conocía a Akashi desde bebé. Nunca en toda su vida lo había visto y escuchado hablar así. Sus ojos se veían fríos y distantes.

\- Si supe de su pelea. Parece que algunos límites se traspasaron. -¿En verdad pensabas usar ese abridor de cartas en su contra?

\- Si, lo pensé. En ese momento quería matarlo. Pero él no me lo permitió - le contestó Akashi molesto.

\- ¿Quién no te lo permitió?- le preguntó el doctor

\- El- respondió sin mirarlo

\- ¿Él?- le preguntó el doctor

\- Mi otro yo - le dijo sin pensarlo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Hay alguien más que tú Seijuro?- le preguntó el doctor sorprendido.

\- Si, estoy yo y está ese tipo débil, que no me deja actuar cómo yo quisiera.

\- ¿Cómo tu conciencia por ejemplo?

\- Si quiere llamarlo así- le dijo Akashi encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Me podrías explicar cómo interactúan estas dos "personas"?

\- Dígamelo usted, usted es el doctor ¿O no?

\- Te parece si me dices cómo se llaman, para poder identificar con quien hablo- le dijo el doctor mirándolo muy atento.

\- ¿No entiende que somos la misma persona?

\- Si, lo entiendo, pero cómo sabré a quien tengo en frente.

\- Si no puede distinguirlo, no es un buen doctor - le dijo Akashi mirándolo fríamente.

\- Bueno, tengo claro que ahora no estoy hablando con el Seijuro que conozco desde niño. -¿Cómo te puedo llamar?

Akashi sonrió.

\- ¡Muy Bien doctor!- exclamó irónico. - Diríjase a mí, como "Emperador".

El doctor interrogó a Akashi "Emperador" por aproximadamente una hora, hasta que éste se aburrió.

\- Suficiente Doctor, usted ya debe tener un diagnóstico. Si quiere internarme en algún centro, hágalo. De todas formas no quiero quedarme aquí. Tengo miedo de no poder controlar todas sus acciones.

\- ¡Hola Seijuro!- le dijo el doctor. ¡Por fin te hiciste presente!

\- Si, pude tomar el control, solo porque aburrió a mi compañero- le dijo Akashi serio.

\- ¿Tu intento de suicidio fue obra de él?

\- De los dos. Somos una sola persona después de todo, ¿no?. - Pero él no quiere seguir viviendo. Se encuentra muy superior para este mundo.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Quieres seguir viviendo?

\- No. Al menos no cómo lo he hecho hasta ahora- le respondió él tajante.

El tío de Akashi no podía creer lo que oía. El doctor logró obtener la autorización de Akashi para volver a sedarlo, inyectándole un nuevo calmante con lo que lo volvió a dormir. Quedó bajo vigilancia de dos guardaespaldas y fueron a conversar con el padre de Akashi.

El padre de Akashi no daba crédito a lo que oía. Todo era demasiado bizarro. Demasiado irreal. Sino fuera porque el doctor secretamente había grabado todo, no lo hubiera creído. Aunque Ayumu y el doctor se lo hubieran jurado. Había escuchado las palabras de Kuroko, pero no pensaba que se tratara de algo tan grave.

\- Sería bueno internarlo en un centro de inmediato- comentó el doctor. - Tu hijo tiene un trastorno bipolar serio con tendencia suicida. Y no está pudiendo controlarlo. Cómo bien escuchaste, él piensa que su interior habitan dos seres que se interponen entre sí. Uno más fuerte que el otro y uno claramente no tiene miedo a matar ni a morir.

\- ¿Internarlo? ¿dónde? – ¡No permitiré que lo lleves a un psiquiátrico y que todo el mundo se entere!.

\- Hay un centro privado exclusivo para estos casos. -Obviamente es caro, pero te ofrecen absoluta reserva. De hecho, hay muy pocas personas que saben de su existencia. Es un lugar muy espacioso y tiene hasta canchas de tenis, basketball, golf, etc. La idea es que los pacientes se sientan a gusto. Los primeros días no serán fáciles. Pero ya al mes, se empiezan a arrojar resultados.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo deberá estar ahí?

\- Eso es relativo. Dependerá de él. De cómo avance. Pero por un tiempo, quizás algunos meses.

El padre de Akashi caminaba de un lado a otro sin poder creérselo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿Podrá tener visitas? ¿Podré visitarlo? ¿Algún amigo?

\- Cuando se encuentre mejor sí- le dijo el doctor. -Es parte de la terapia.

Todo había quedado zanjado en esa conversación. Se prepararon dos maletas gigantes con ropa y las cosas favoritas de Akashi para que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible (dentro de las cuales se encontraba su pelota de basketball y su violín).

Su padre optó por reservarle la mejor habitación, la cual contaba con todas las comodidades y privilegios. La decisión había sido tomada en conjunto entre los tres.

Masaomi quería recuperar a su hijo. Todo esto era su culpa, lo sabía. Era el momento de dejar todo atrás y empezar desde cero. Debía reparar como fuese el daño que le había provocado a su hijo.

Pasaron dos días más cuando Akashi volvió a abrir los ojos. Esta vez, no se encontró con nada familiar, todo le era extraño y desconocido.

\- ¿Dónde diablos estoy?- se preguntó irritado.


	8. Kagami-Kuroko-Aomine

Kagami sentía que la amistad entre él y Kuroko se había fortalecido por lo que andaba realmente contento. Sentía que todos los días eran más alegres por lo que se le veía especialmente animado.

Lo único que lo tenía intranquilo, era que producto de los sucedido con Akashi, toda la ex generación de milagros, se había vuelto a reunir. Todos hablaban mucho entre sí. Solían reunirse a la salida de la escuela. Murasakibara si bien, no estaba presencialmente, lo hacían partícipe gracias a la tecnología. Lo que no le terminaba de gustar.

\- ¡No puedo creer que Akashicchi esté internado!- exclamaba Kise contrariado

\- Si, es difícil de poder creer- comentó Aomine

\- El centro es muy privado. Akashi-kun cuenta con todo tipo de lujos y comodidades.

\- ¡Pero igual estará encerrado Kuro-chin quien sabe por cuánto tiempo! ¿No te das cuenta de eso?- decía Murasakibara muy ofuscado.

\- Lo sé ¡Claro que lo sé!, pero será mejor así por ahora.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Kuro-chin?- le preguntó enojado por alguna razón Murasakibara.

\- ¡Basta Murasakibara!- le reclamó Midorima. -¡Tú no estuviste ese día en esa habitación! – Akashi casi se suicida. Si está vivo es gracias a que Kuroko logró tranquilizarlo. Lo que dice Kuroko es cierto, por ahora es mejor que reciba tratamiento y que lo tengan vigilado.

Murasakibara lo miró con furia a través de la pantalla del computador. Se veía molesto, frustrado, dolido… una extraña mezcla viniendo de Murasakibara, quien no solía mostrar más expresiones en su rostro que el aburrimiento.

\- Murasakibara, ese día Akashi-kun podría haber asesinado a su padre y haber acabado con su vida. Obviamente algo en él no está bien. En ese centro hay profesionales excelentes que lo deberán ayudar. Se supone que es el mejor centro de Japón- le djo Kuroko intentando llevar el tema en paz. Su tío me avisará cuando pueda recibir visitas

\- ¿Me avisarán cuando eso suceda, verdad?- preguntaba Murasakibara

\- ¡Por supuesto!- ¡Todos deberemos ir a verlo y apoyarlo lo que más se pueda!

\- Tú más que nadie Kurokocchi – le decía Kise - Seguramente él te querrá ver a ti antes que nosotros…

\- ¡Oigan dejen a Kuroko tranquilo! -¡No quiero que pase al lado de ese demente!- les gritó enojado Kagami

\- ¡No te atrevas a decirle así a Aka-chin imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves?- ¡Si estuviera ahí con ustedes, ya te hubiera aplastado!

\- No me intimidas perdedor- le contestó con sorna Kagami.

Murasakibara estaba muy contrariado. Se le notaba en el rostro. Kuroko lo observaba detenidamente a través de la pantalla del computador y podía darse cuenta que estaba muy afectado.

Quizás él también pensaba, al igual que la mayoría de sus compañeros, que Akashi era prácticamente invencible. Y quizás descubrir esta "vulnerabilidad" en él, había sido muy fuerte para su amigo de Yosen. Pero era difícil saber que era lo que realmente pasaba por la mente de Murasakibara.

El tío de Akashi, que estaba en permanente contacto con Kuroko, le había contado que su sobrino constantemente preguntaba por él y que deseando poder recibir su visita, lo que alegraba mucho a Kuroko y molestaba de sobremanera a Kagami.

Cómo se acercaban los exámenes finales, todo el equipo de Seirin, estaba enfocado en pasarlos y obtener buenas calificaciones. Ya que de no obtenerlas, tendrían que acceder a exámenes extraordinarios o inclusive tendrían que quedarse estudiando en vacaciones, lo que entorpecería con el entrenamiento del equipo.

Riko nuevamente había organizado un rígido calendario de estudio para los de primer año, para asegurarse que Kagami y Kuroko no tuvieran problemas en pasarlos. Por lo que los entrenamientos habían sido desplazados por duras sesiones de estudio.

Kagami estaba al borde del colapso. Riko era demasiado exigente y dura. Los hacía quedarse hasta muy tarde estudiando y todos los chicos se iban demasiado cansados para sus casas. Había preparado una rutina para los de primero y segundo año, así que nadie se salvaba.

\- Esta mujer tarde o temprano nos va a terminar matando - le decía Kagami a Kuroko bostezando agotado, mientras caminaban hasta sus respectivas casas

\- Ella está dando lo mejor de sí para que un cabeza hueca como tú apruebe sus materias, deberías de estar agradecido sabes- le dijo Kuroko mirándolo fijamente sin siquiera pestañar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes defenderla?- le preguntó Kagami

\- Ella no tendría por qué gastar su tiempo con nosotros. Riko obtuvo nuevamente el segundo lugar en los últimos exámenes. Además gracias a ella, he logrado entender los ejercicios de física, que hasta la fecha nunca había logrado entender.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿En verdad pones atención a lo que dice?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Bakagami tonto - ¿Me estás diciendo que en estos días no has aprendido nada?- le preguntó Kuroko poniéndose serio y mirándolo de frente.

\- ¡Oye enano!- ¡No me llames así!- Imagino que algo he aprendido – le dijo intimidado por la mirada de enojo de Kuroko.

\- ¡No me llames enano, podré ser más bajo, pero soy más maduro que tú! – le dijo más serio de lo normal.

\- Jajajaja, lo sé, aunque eso parezca increíble- rió Kagami

\- No me hagas enojar Kagami-kun- le dijo Kuroko molesto - Y no me mires en menos, no me gusta que lo hagas- terminó de decirle con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

\- ¡Yo nunca he hecho eso!- le gritó Kagami. -Bueno, quizás al principio cuando te conocí, pero ahora no me atrevería… de hecho, tengo miedo cuando te enojas -¡Eres temible!- le decía un poco nervioso.

Kuroko lo miró con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¡Oye, ya sé! – exclamó Kagami de repente al ver frente a ellos la cancha donde solían jugar. - ¿Te gustaría ir a jugar basket un rato?- Extraño jugar al aire libre… además que esto del estudio me tiene agotado. ¿Qué te parece un 1 a 1?

\- Quieres decir ir a jugar tu solo… yo no puedo hacer nada contra ti- le dijo Kuroko mirando la cancha con melancolía.

Kagami lo quedó mirando. Hace tiempo Kuroko venía haciendo ese tipo de cometarios. Kagami solo quería estar con él. Kagami pensó en que Kuroko veía que se estaba quedando atrás nuevamente. Él sabía que tenía miedo que lo dejaran botado, tal cual lo había hecho la Generación de Milagros, más los comentarios de que no le gustaba que lo miraran en menos ni que no podía hacer nada contra él, lo dejaron preocupado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿tienes miedo?- le preguntó desafiante alzando una ceja

\- No, pero en verdad, no puedo hacer nada en tu contra. No te puedo ganar en altura, fuerza, ni siquiera puedo encestar. No vale la pena que juegues en contra mío. Consíguete a alguien más. Pero si quieres practicar, te puedo acompañar.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe a encestar?- le preguntó Kagami

\- Pero tú no sabes lanzar a distancia, sólo sabes clavarla Kagami- le respondió Kuroko mirando la canasta.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa Kuroko?- le preguntó Kagami sentándose en una de las bancas e invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

\- Me temo que ya no seré de utilidad para el equipo en la próxima temporada Kagami…

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido

\- Eso que escuchas. Ya todos los equipos saben lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer. Mi presencia ya no podrá pasar en forma inadvertida y mis pases podrán ser fácilmente bloqueados.

\- Entonces tendremos que pensar en otra alternativa para ti- le decía Kagami acariciándole los cabellos tiernamente. Tendremos que buscar como mezclar tus habilidades. Y ver qué podemos modificar o mejorar. Pero no quiero que estés pensando así Kuroko- para nosotros eres una pieza clave.

\- He estado pensando mucho en esto Kagami- no sé si tengo mucho por hacer, y no quiero pasarme todo el tiempo en la banca.

\- ¿Te parece que le preguntemos a Alex si se le ocurre algo?

Esa idea pareció animar a Kuroko, auqneu no volvieron a tocar el tema, no era como que Kagami no pudiera entender la preocupación de su amigo.

\- Si- seguro que a ella se le puede ocurrir algo

(*******)

Ante las buenas nuevas de que Akashi podría comenzar a recibir visitas dentro de una semana más, la ex Kiseki no sedai se volvió a reunir para analizar la situación.

Según lo dicho por su tío, Akashi se encontraba mucho más tranquilo. Se había enfrascado en sus estudios y le estaba dedicando muchas horas a la música.

\- ¿Sabes algo de cómo son las visitas?- le preguntó Midorima a Kuroko. – Me gustaría ir a verlo. - Quizás podría jugar con él un partido de Shogi como en los viejos tiempos – dijo algo melancólico.

\- Su tío dijo que serán solo unas horas, durante algunos días. Deberemos contar con la autorización médica. Pero más detalles, no tengo.

\- Lo más importante, será hablarle con naturalidad. Pero no debemos hacer cómo que nada pasó ni pasar por alto donde está. Tampoco podemos hablarle con pena ni lástima, eso solo lo haría enojar - comentó Aomine

\- Lo mejor será que lo visites tú primero Kurokocchi- le dijo Kise – En momentos cómo estos tu cara poco expresiva nos será de gran ayuda. ¡Realmente, no sabría como enfrentarme a él!.

Kuroko lo miró medio molesto.

\- ¡No lo tomes a mal Kurokocchi! - Quiero decir, que si voy yo a verlo, seguro me echo a llorar en sus brazos…

\- Si eso suena seguramente a una estupidez que tú harías - le dijo Aomine en tono de burla.

\- Bueno, sí, soy una persona sensible ¿Y qué? – Prefiero así a ser un horrendo ser humano sin corazón cómo tú que fue capaz de dejar a su mejor amigo botado y más encima humillarlo frente a todo el mundo en un partido- le dijo Kise sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras.

El ambiente se puso inmediatamente muy tenso. Kuroko automáticamente abrió los ojos recibiendo el impacto y rápidamente miró hacia el suelo con tristeza.

Midorima pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos y la incomodidad y angustia en la cara de Aomine.

\- ¿Podrías callarte la boca Kise alguna vez?- le reprochó enojado Midorima. - No estamos aquí para sacarnos en cara el pasado. Si estamos aquí ahora es por nuestro excapitán y compañero de equipo que en estos momentos no lo debe estar pasando nada de bien. ¡Con tus propios ojos viste lo que estuvo a punto de hacer! - ¡Con tus propios ojos viste cómo estaba! - Por favor, no es hora de revivir viejas rencillas. – Kuroko, si tú quieres ir, yo te acompañaré- le dijo él acomodándose los anteojos.

\- ¿En serio Midorima-kun? ¿Irías conmigo?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido y haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Kise.

\- Por supuesto que sí – Siento una gran estima hacia a Akashi, y aunque no sé si será recíproco, de igual lo considero mi amigo.

\- ¡Gracias Midorima-kun!- le respondió Kuroko.

Cuando se separaron, Aomine buscó la instancia para pasar más rato con Kuroko. Todavía le daba vueltas todo lo que había escuchado ese día entre Kagami y su ex sombra. Más las palabras de Kise que no dejaban de torturarlo.

\- Tetsu te acompaño - ¿Quieres pasar por una malteada?

\- Si, me gustaría Aomine-Kun.

Fueron por las malteadas y Aomine se ofreció a encaminar a Kuroko hasta su casa. Iban caminando en un profundo silencio, todo era muy incómodo. Las palabras de Kise habían gatillado sentimientos y resentimientos que a la fecha, no habían sido resueltos. Aomine quería hablar con él, pero estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación.

\- Tetsu, con respecto a lo que dijo Kise… yo….

\- No digas nada Aomine-kun, por favor, no quiero hablar de eso ahora..

\- Pero yo en verdad necesito pedirte perdón por todo – le dijo Aomine con una voz quebrada por la angustia.

\- No te guardo rencor y eso lo sabes- le respondió Kuroko

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que me perdones….

Kuroko no respondió.

\- Veo que no quieres hablar, está bien. No te forzaré. Cuando te sientas listo hablaremos -¿Te gustaría jugar basket como en los viejos tiempos?

Kuroko frunció el ceño en señal de enojo. Esto era como un "dèjá vu" de la conversación que había tenido con Kagami hace dos días atrás.

\- No gracias- le respondió molesto

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Te enojaste? – le preguntó sorprendido mirándolo de cerca.

\- ¿Y qué crees que podría hacer yo en contra tuya? – le gritó de repente Kuroko (sorprendiendo totalmente a Aomine). - ¿Crees acaso que te podría vencer? ¿O quitarte el balón siquiera? ¿O encestar? -¡Nuestras diferencias están más que claras! - Y cómo tu mismo me dijiste en uno de los partidos, ya estoy en mi límite, no puedo superarme más ¿no?

\- Tetsu, cálmate, no quise molestarte – le dijo Aomine asustado, en verdad la reacción de Kuroko le había sorprendido (al parecer el comentario de Kise le había afectado más de lo que todos pensaron en ese momento).

Kuroko se escuchó a sí mismo y se sorprendió. Había perdido el control. No recordaba haber perdido la compostura de esa manera. No sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, se sentía sumamente avergonzado por esa reacción.

\- No me hagas caso Aomine-kun, discúlpame – le dijo Kuroko terminando su malteada y botando el envase en un basurero cercano.

-¿Estás preocupado por lo que te dijo Akashi en la final? ¿Es eso?- le preguntó Aomine pensando en lo que lo podría estar afectándolo de esa forma

Kuroko lo miró sorprendido. Aomine había entendido de inmediato lo que le pasaba.

\- Si, tiene que ver con eso y con lo que tú me dijiste. Tengo miedo de haber alcanzado mi límite y no poder ayudar en la temporada que viene al equipo.

\- Ya veo Tetsu- dijo meditando el asunto Aomine. ¿Y qué crees que te ayudaría?

\- No sé, ya con poder encestar sería bueno. Me refiero de otra manera, desde otro ángulo, no sé, mi tiro ya es conocido por todos… sé que no podré seguir usándolo… pero aún no lo tengo claro Aomine-kun.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe Tetsu?- ¿Cómo la vez anterior?- le preguntó Aomine deteniéndose en seco, pensando en que quizás, de esa forma, podría enmendar de alguna manera los errores cometidos en el pasado.

\- ¿Me enseñarías a tirar desde diferentes ángulos?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido.

\- Bueno, no sé si pueda hacer milagros – le dijo sonriendo - Pero la vez anterior, no nos fue tan mal ¿verdad?

\- No- sonrió levemente Kuroko

\- A cambio, yo también te pediré un favor- le dijo Aomine

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Me enseñarías química? – Hoy contaste que pasaste el examen de química con muy buena nota, yo en cambio reprobé y tengo que dar el examen recuperativo.  
Si vuelvo a reprobar me obligarán a tomar clases de reforzamiento en las vacaciones, y por nada del mundo me quiero quedar castigado en vacaciones. Yo te enseño a encestar y tú me enseñas química.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?- le preguntó Kuroko

\- Si-

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Quien hablaba recién de hacer milagros?- le dijo Kuroko esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa

\- Bueno, si yo logro que ese frágil cuerpo tuyo logre encestar de distintos ángulos, será un milagro.

\- Y si yo logro que aprendas química, también puedes considerarlo un milagro.

\- ¿Entonces tenemos un trato?- le preguntó Aomine

\- Así parece – le respondió Kuroko sorprendido.

En ese momento, los dos tuvieron el mismo impulso de volver a chocar sus puños como solían hacerlo tiempo atrás, pero ninguno de los dos, se atrevió a levantar la mano. Aomine en cambio, le rozó los cabellos con ternura, cerrando el trato.

\- Bueno, ¿comenzamos ahora?- le dijo Aomine sacando su balón de baloncesto de su bolso, puesto que venía de una de sus prácticas en solitario.

\- ¿Ahora?- le preguntó impresionado

\- ¡Claro!- ¡Nada de holgazanear!- mira que ese enclenque cuerpo tuyo necesita trabajo extra- le dijo

De esa forma comenzó el duro entrenamiento al que Aomine lo sometería, lo que sin dudas era, de una u otra forma, su propio proceso para redimirse consigo mismo respecto al pasado . Al cabo de un rato, Kuroko comenzó a lanzar mejor, pero sin obtener grandes resultados.

\- Bueno, esto no va ser fácil- dijo Aomine sonriendo - Pero eso ya lo sabíamos- ¿Verdad?

Kuroko sonrió.

\- Bien, cuando terminemos de estudiar vendremos a practicar. Incluso en vacaciones - le dijo Aomine. – Si vamos a hacer esto, lo vamos a hacer bien ¿te parece?

Aomine sonrió al ver la sonrisa en los labios de Kuroko. Ese trato le había gustado.

Por su parte, Kuroko había quedado muy pensativo respecto si quería retomar el contacto de esa forma con Aomine. Le había sorprendido cuando el le dijo que sabía que se había portado mal con él y que quería verlo. No sabía si estaba preparado para eso. Unas horas por dos días, no habían sido tan terrible. Pero esto ya eran palabras mayores. Serían semanas. Pero si algo también sabía, era que quizás el único que le podría enseñar nuevas técnicas para lanzar y mejorar su estilo, era sin lugar a dudas él. Y nadie más.

Al día siguiente, Kagami invitó a Kuroko a comer al Maij Burger. Iban saliendo de la escuela, cuando se topan cara a cara con nada más ni nada menos que con Aomine Daiki.

\- Aomine-kun - ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó sorprendido Kuroko

\- Vine a conversar contigo y además que quería invitarte a comer algo - ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó cerrándole un ojo.

\- Aomine-kun, ya había quedado de ir con Kagami a comer ahora – le dijo Kuroko algo nervioso.

\- ¡Vamos a Bakagami no le importará que lo dejes solo un día!- ¿Verdad Bakagami?- le preguntó acercándose a él con esa sonrisa de superioridad que solo incitaba a una pelea.

\- ¡No me llames así mono!- le gritó Kagami.

\- ¡Ven Tetsu!- dijo Aomine haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Kagami. – Midorima habló con el tío de Akashi. Ya le permitieron las visitas. – Ven, vamos, en serio quiero hablar contigo.

\- OK, iré – le dijo pensativo. -Lo siento Kagami-kun, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento- le dijo a modo de disculpa.

Kagami se sintió molesto. No le gustaba nada que Kuroko se fuera con Aomine. A él le parecía que lo de Akashi había sido era una mera excusa.

\- Bueno ¿Y qué querías hablar conmigo?- le preguntó Kuroko tomando un poco de agua cuando habían llegado a la cancha donde habían decidido entrenar.

\- Akashi podrá comenzar a recibir visitas desde mañana. Su tío dice que quiere que vayas tú. Hablé con Midorima y quedamos en que yo te acompañaría…

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Mañana cuando termines el entrenamiento, iremos.

\- Genial – le dijo Kuroko feliz comenzando a botear la pelota. La sola idea de volver a ver a Akashi, lo había alegrado enormemente.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Jugaste con él basketball?- ¿Y ahora más encima me dices que el tipo que te ha hecho tanto daño te pide un favor y tu accedes a ayudarlo?

\- Si- le respondió Kuroko inexpresivo.

\- Claro, pero si yo te pido que juegues conmigo, no quieres- le reclamó Kagami

\- Kagami-kun juego contigo casi a diario en los entrenamientos- le dijo mirándolo sin ningún cambio de expresión.

\- ¡No es a eso a lo que me refiero y lo sabes!

\- Kagami-kun por favor no seas infantil – le dijo Kuroko impaciente.

Esa frase solo consiguió irritar más a Kagami… éste ardía de furia.

\- ¡Has lo que quieras!- le dijo Kagami furioso apartándose de su lado.

Ese fue uno de los peores entrenamientos de Kagami. Estaba tan enojado, qué prácticamente jugó solo. No aceptaba los pases de Kuroko y luego lo culpaba a él. Por lo que Kuroko comenzó a realizar los pases a sus otros compañeros mientras se aplacaba su ira. Lo que hizo enojar más a Kagami.

Kuroko sabía que Kagami estaba preocupado por él. No quería verlo lastimado. También sabía que había odiado que hubiese accedido a jugar con Aomine y no con él. Sabiendo todo lo que había pasado.

Kagami no pudo despedirse ese día de Kuroko. Solo lo pudo divisar cuando se fue en compañía de Aomine quien lo estaba esperando a la entrada del colegio. Kagami pudo observar desde la puerta del gimnasio la sonrisa con la cual se reunieron y partieron juntos a ver a Akashi. Que esa amistad se reavivara, no le gustaba para nada a Kagami. En verdad, no le gustaba que fuera amigo de nadie de la ex generación, pero la que menos le gustaba, era con Aomine.


	9. Kuroko-Akashi

Akashi ya llevaba aproximadamente 4 semanas cuando le permitieron recibir visitas. Estaba ansioso de ver a Kuroko. Quería agradecerle por toda la ayuda y preocupación brindada.

Cuando llegaron al centro, sólo permitieron que uno de los dos entrara a visitarlo. Obviamente, entraría Kuroko. Aomine optó por esperarlo y si Akashi por algún milagro quería verlo, Kuroko iría en su búsqueda. Pero como eso era muy poco probable, Aomine se instaló en uno de los grandes y cómodos sillones en la sala de espera, sacó una de sus revistas y comenzó a mirarlas sin ningún asco alguno.

El centro era realmente impresionante. Era enorme y lujoso. Todo estaba impecable y habían amplios espacios comunes así como hermosos jardines y canchas de todo tipo. Se suponía que era un centro exclusivo por lo cual debía ser carísimo, pero aún así habían más personas de las que él esperaba encontrar.

Kuroko al ver a Akashi se impresionó. Tenía su rostro cansado. Sus ojeras parecían incrustadas en su rostro. Su mirada se veía apagada, pero al verlo, sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría.

\- ¡Tetsuya! ¡Al fin vienes!- exclamó feliz al verlo llegar.

\- Si, me dijeron que desde hoy ya te podía visitar, y aquí estoy- ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo te han tratado?

\- Bien, dentro de todo. Los primeros días fueron horribles, pero ya me adapté. Hay gente muy entretenida aquí. ¡Hay un tipo que se cree Napoleón! ¡Vieras las historias graciosas que cuenta!... al menos me doy cuenta, que tan loco no estoy - sonrió divertido.

Kuroko no supo como tomarse ese comentario. Pero su cara inexpresiva lo salvó una vez más. (Quizás Kise sí había tenido razón después de todo).

\- Te ves cansando- le dijo Kuroko

\- Si, lo estoy. Las terapias son largas y los medicamentos me hacen dormir mucho. Siento que me aturden.

\- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo estarás así?

\- No lo tengo claro- le respondió Akashi. - Al parecer mi trastorno bipolar no es tan serio y es muy tratable. Me dicen que regulando químicamente mi organismo, podré sobrellevarlo bien. Por ahora, tengo que acostumbrarme a los medicamentos… los cuales aún me provocan demasiado sueño.

\- ¿Y has visto a tu padre?

\- Si- le dijo escuetamente. - Se supone que tenemos que trabajar en nuestra relación.

\- ¿Y cómo va eso?- le preguntó Kuroko abiertamente, lo que sorprendió a Akashi.

\- Siempre tan directo Tetsuya- le dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par – Mejor… supongo. No sé qué contestarte a decir verdad. Según él me dejará volver a jugar basketball cuando vuelva al colegio. Suspenderá mi matrimonio arreglado y ya no me impondrá más cosas. Se supone que podré elegir yo mismo mi destino...

\- Eso sería estupendo…

\- Si, veamos si realmente será así – le dijo Akashi mirando hacia la ventana.

\- Eso espero- le dijo Kuroko. - Pero por cómo lo vi ese día, creo que desde ahora hará lo mejor posible para darte una mejor vida.

\- Sí, aunque mi destino está prácticamente zanjado siendo un Akashi - susurró él pensando en voz alta. - ¿Viniste solo?- le preguntó Akashi cambiando bruscamente el tema

\- Vine con Aomine-kun - le respondió él

\- ¿Con Aomine?- ¿Tú?- ¿Qué pasó con tu amigo pelirrojo?

\- Aomine-kun quiso venir. Además que nos estamos haciendo un favor mutuo- le contestó Kuroko.

\- ¿Favor?

\- Si- le estoy enseñando química y él me está enseñando a encestar.

Akashi lo miró extrañado.

\- ¿El te está enseñando a encestar a ti? ¿Por qué?

\- Otro día te cuento, no te quiero importunar con mis cosas Akashi-kun. Me interesa saber de ti ahora. Akashi le sonrió con ternura.

\- Tetsuya, cuéntame quiero saber. Ven, sentémonos. Dile a Daiki que te vas a demorar. Que se vaya a su casa, yo pediré que te vayan a dejar.

\- Está bien, iré a decirle. Espérame un segundo – le dijo Kuroko saliendo al encuentro de Aomine para luego darle el recado de Akashi.

\- Tetsu, dile a ese mal agradecido que le envío saludos y que espero que podamos jugar de nuevo juntos muy pronto. Nos vemos mañana nosotros - le dijo pasando su mano por sus cabellos a modo de despedida.

\- Jajajaja, sí, esas son las palabras de Daiki- rió Akashi al escuchar el recado. Pero cuéntame Tetsuya ¿Cómo es eso que Aomine te va a enseñar a encestar?.

\- Bueno, tu más que nadie sabes que ya estoy obsoleto como sombra. (Akashi lo miró fijo, que Kuroko pensara así, era sin duda culpa suya). - Tu mismo lo viste en el último partido y tu mismo creaste una versión "mejorada de mí". Siento que si no me supero en este tiempo, no seré digno de ocupar la camiseta de Seirin para las próximas competiciones que vienen. Si no puedo superarme, a lo que soy hoy, no serviré de nada y seré un estorbo para mis compañeros y no quiero que me tengan en la banca todo el tiempo. Eso sería humillante. Tampoco quiero decepcionarlos, como lo hice con la generación de los milagros.

Akashi se sintió tremendamente culpable.

\- Tú nunca nos decepcionaste Tetsuya… solo que cada uno optó por el individualismo.

\- Si, pero igual no necesitaban de mí. Ya no les era útil. Por eso Rakuzan tiene una sombra mucho más completa de lo que yo he sido.

Akashi no sabía qué decirle. Por su mente pasaron muchas imágenes de Kuroko durante sus días en Teiko, y de algunas de las cosas que él le dijo durante la final de la Winter Cup.

\- Perdóname Tetsuya por todo el daño que te provoqué- le dijo Akashi parándose repentinamente y dándole la espalda. Se sentía terrible. Akashi sentía que no merecía su amistad. El sentimiento de culpa era casi inaguantable para él.

\- No Akashi, perdóname tú por hablarte tan francamente. - No debí decirte esto – ¡Discúlpame! ¡Lo menos que quiero es darte más preocupaciones en éstos momentos!. - Si al final es mi culpa de todas formas. ¡Yo soy el que debe superarse y buscar los mecanismos para hacerlo!. - ¡No puedo depender de los demás!... ¡Qué sea débil es sólo culpa mía!. -¡Gracias a ti puedo jugar basketball el día de hoy! ¡Tú descubriste y utilizaste mis habilidades hasta donde pudiste sacarle partido!. - Todos se superaron, el que se quedó estancado fui yo, no puedo culpar a nadie más- le dijo Kuroko desesperado. Había notado el cambio en el rostro de Akashi. Lo que le había dicho, si bien era lo que realmente sentía, no debería haberlo dicho. Había ido a ayudar a Akashi, no ha hacerlo sentir mal…

\- No estás estancado Tetsuya. Por eso tú y tu equipo nos logró vencer a todos – le dijo sonriendo. Pero si creo que es verdad algo que dices, sin dudas necesitarás técnicas nuevas. - ¿Me dejarías enseñarte algunas?

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido- ¿En serio me quieres enseñar?

\- Si, por supuesto. Así me vendrás a ver seguido y yo tendré algo en que pensar y hacer. - ¿Te parece si jugamos un rato ahora? – Ven, vamos a jugar. En mi dormitorio tengo ropa. Ponte tus shorts y yo te presto el resto.

\- ¿Y podremos jugar aquí?

\- Claro que sí- le dijo Akashi sonriendo. - Ven conmigo. Hace tiempo quiero jugar con alguien y no tengo con quien.

Kuroko quedó sorprendido al entrar a la habitación de Akashi. Era enorme. Era el primer piso completo de su casa. (Incluido el patio quizás). Akashi sacó de su closet la ropa y se la pasó a Kuroko.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, ya estaban en la cancha de basketball. Obviamente estaban siendo vigilados de cerca por dos enfermeros.

\- Normas de seguridad- le dijo Akashi cuando Kuroko miraba a los tipos medio intimidado.

\- Si, me imagino.

\- Recuerdo bien los partidos de la Winter Cup y sé perfectamente que es lo que puedes hacer. La idea de irte renovando, es ir perfeccionando lo que actualmente sabes hacer, mejorarlas y adicionalmente aprender cosas nuevas. - Cómo todo buen mago (Akashi sonrió) deberás mostrar tus mejores trucos al final. Si los muestras todo en un solo partido por desesperación, perderás el efecto sorpresa y todos sabrán que la moneda está en tu bolsillo y no en tu mano.

Kuroko sonrió. Akashi usó ese ejemplo, puesto que él sabía que a Kuroko le gustaba hacer pequeños trucos de magia para divertir a los niños.

\- Si, lo tengo claro – le respondió.

\- La idea es que sigas siendo una sombra, pero que nadie note que el que hace el truco seas tú.

\- ¿Cómo podría hacer eso?- preguntó sorprendido Kuroko. Pero Akashi ya sabía como solucionar su problema, lo veía en sus ojos.

\- ¡Con magia Tetsuya! ¡Con magia!- le sonrió abriendo los ojos- (cosa que intimidó un poco a Kuroko). - Mira, y estate atento a lo que voy a hacer ahora.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Ya te lo dije Tetsuya, con magia. La idea es hacer creer a todos que fue tu compañero, pero al final el que realmente encestará, serás tú.

\- Pero yo no puedo encestar- le dijo cabizbajo.

\- Bueno, eso será la base de tu entrenamiento. Entrena duro esa parte con Daiki y luego ven a entrenar conmigo. No será bueno que Daiki sepa lo que yo te estoy enseñando, recuerda que él es el más difícil de vencer. El puede entrar en la zona con una facilidad única.

\- ¿Yo podré entrar alguna vez en la zona?- le preguntó Kuroko

\- Si, podrás, pero ese será tu truco final. Entrar en la zona, significa entregar tu máximo potencial, usará todas tus energías. Uno no puede permanecer en ella por mucho tiempo, por el desgaste físico y mental que provoca. No creo que tú en estos momentos tengas la fuerza para resistirla Tetsuya. Uno suele usarla en los minutos finales o decisivos del juego, y es ahí cuando ya más cansado estás. Si no estás lo suficiente preparado seguramente te desmayarías y no quiero pensar en algo más grave. Tendremos que ver cual será tu momento propicio para hacerlo…

\- Entiendo. – ¿Y en verdad estarías dispuesto a enseñarme Akashi?- le preguntó Kuroko realmente sorprendido

\- Si- le respondió Akashi mientras su mirada se ensombrecía nuevamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Kuroko.

\- Porque eres mi amigo Tetsuya y porque esto, en verdad, te lo debo. Por mi culpa hoy no sabes encestar… yo no permití que aprendieras.

\- ¡Aunque sabrás derrotarme!- le dijo sonriendo para quitarle un poco de seriedad al tema.

\- Nunca he sabido cómo derrotarte Tetsuya, aún conociendo todas tus fortalezas y debilidades. Siempre guardas un AS bajo la manga. Pero esta bien. De eso se trata esto. Esa es tu magia. Yo te enseño la forma, luego tú tendrás que darle tu sello. Tu estilo.

Ese día comenzaron los entrenamientos con Akashi. Kuroko terminó casi en estado vegetativo. Apenas se podía mover. Agradecía sobremanera que mañana fuera domingo, y podría descansar un poco. Pero de todas maneras tendría que entrenar y estudiar con Aomine y Akashi.

Akashi llamó a su tío y pidió que mandaran a alguien a buscar a Kuroko para que lo llevaran a su casa (y que de paso le trajeran algo para que fuera comiendo en el camino).

Mientras iba de regreso, el tío de Akashi lo llamó para agradecerle, y para transmitirle lo feliz que se había puesto Seijuro por verlo. Realmente, su visita lo había animado. Su padre, le ofrecía un transporte a su disposición para cuando él lo necesitara, puesto que su hijo le había comentado que Kuroko iría a jugar basket con él seguido. Al menos 3 veces por semana, durante las 2 que tendría de vacaciones por delante. Lo que Kuroko agradeció de corazón, ya que las distancias si bien, no eran muy largas, requerían más de un transporte para llegar. Ya que el centro, estaba en un lugar un poco apartado de la estación del tren.

Kuroko llegó a su casa, y se tumbó en su cama donde se quedó completamente dormido. Tenía mensajes de texto tanto de Aomine como de Kagami, pero no tuvo capacidad de verlos. Los leería al día siguiente al despertar.


	10. Kuroko-Akashi 2

Fue muy difícil para Kuroko, explicarle a Kagami respecto de su entrenamiento tanto con Akashi como con Aomine. El pelirrojo de Seirin no podía mostrarse más enfadado con su sombra. Pero la verdad, era que estaba aterrado de que esas viejas amistades se reavivaran. Veía como ambos, intentaban capturar su atención y eso no le gustaba nada.

Pero lo que realmente detonó su ira, fue cuando se enteró que Kuroko no asistiría a campamento que Riko había nuevamente organizado, para quedarse para poder entrenar con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué te enojas tanto Kagami-kun?- le preguntó Kuroko ya cansado del mal carácter de su luz. - La última vez, fuiste tú quien viajó a EEUU a entrenar con Alex mientras nosotros hacíamos el campamento. Mientras yo entrené tanto con el padre de Riko como con Aomine. Aunque fueran un par de días, él me enseñó cosas que me fueron de mucha utilidad.

\- ¡Pero ahora son esos dos tipos! ¡Los odio! -¿No recuerdas acaso cómo te trataron?

\- No, no se me olvida. Pero me da la impresión de que ambos quieren redimir sus sentimientos de culpas conmigo…

\- ¿O sea que aceptas la ayuda de ellos y no la mía?- ¡Grandioso!- exclamó indignado.

\- Al final, te necesitaré a ti y solamente a ti… recuerda que tú eres mi luz Kagami-kun- le dijo Kuroko sonrojándose.

\- Eso fue vergonzoso ¿sabes?- le dijo Kagami sonrojado.

\- Lo sé, pero es la verdad. Yo soy tu sombra. Después tendremos que jugar los dos y acoplarnos nuevamente. Espero ser alguien distinto para cuando esto termine. Quiero mejorar Kagami-kun, por favor entiéndeme…

Y así, a regañadientes, a Kagami no le quedó otra más que dejar a Kuroko bajo las redes de Aomine y Akashi, mientras él y el equipo de Seirin, se iban nuevamente a entrenar bajo las rudas exigencias de Riko y su padre.

(*******)

Las dos semanas pasaron volando para Kuroko y Akashi, pero no así para Kagami.

A pesar de que su comunicación era constante, los nervios le consumían solo de saber que su amada sombra, estaba siempre con ese par de engendros (cómo había decidido llamarlos).

Akashi por su lado, se sentía desanimado. Puesto que sabía que, Kuroko ya no podría ir a visitarlo tan seguido, ya que volvería a sus clases y los viajes a visitarlo, quedarían pospuestos, quizás solo a un día en la semana. Quizás un sábado o domingo. Akashi no quería que Kuroko se enterara, pero sus sentimientos estaban muy a flor de piel y no podía poner evitar colocar cara de circunstancia cada vez que se acordaba.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Akashi? ¡Estás raro! – hasta me atrevería a decir que estás triste – le dijo Kuroko dejando el balón a un lado y acercándose a él.

Akashi suspiró. Era obvio que Kuroko se daría cuenta. No sacaba nada con negárselo.

\- Si, un poco melancólico supongo- le dijo

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Kuroko ingenuamente

\- Porque nuestros entrenamientos terminan hoy Tetsuya, tú volverás a tu vida normal, mientras que yo permaneceré aquí solo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más...

\- Lo lamento Akashi-Kun- prometo llamarte y venir los fines de semana…

\- No prometas cosas que no cumplirás Tetsuya- le dijo Akashi fríamente. Tu objetivo conmigo ya terminó. Prometí enseñarte y mi labor realizada está. No tendrás motivo para venir.

\- ¿Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Akashi-kun?- ¿Crees que solo vengo para que me enseñes?

\- ¿Para que otra cosa vendrías si no fuera así?- le preguntó triste dándole la espalda en forma repentina.

\- Esa fue la excusa para venir Akashi-kun- le dijo Kuroko mirando el suelo. (Akashi se giró sorprendido para mirarlo. Kuroko se sonrojó). – Quiero decir, me ha gustado que me enseñes y todo, lo he pasado genial este tiempo contigo. Bueno, aún pienso que más de una vez has querido acabar conmigo - sonrió- pero en verdad, quería poder estar contigo y ayudarte Akashi-kun. -¡Quiero verte bien! ¡feliz!. - Quería ayudarte y ser parte de este proceso…

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Si yo solo te he hecho daño?- ¡No te entiendo Tetsuya! - exclamó Akashi tapándose la cara con una mano levantando su pelo. Kuroko pudo ver cómo un labio le temblaba.

\- Akashi-kun tú me diste la posibilidad de jugar y por eso siempre te agradeceré. Además lo que pasó fue culpa de todos. No guardo rencor. A ninguno, a nadie. Por eso, quiero verte bien, feliz…

\- No sabes lo que dices… ¿Cómo no me vas a guardar rencor después de todo lo que te hice? ¡No me mientas!- le gritó Akashi - ¿Qué pretendes burlándome de mi así? ¡No por que esté aquí quiero tu lástima ni tus mentiras!- ¿Me entendiste?- gritó al borde del descontrol.

\- ¡Akashi-kun cálmate! – si te escuchan gritar entrarán los paramédicos – no te alteres…

\- ¡No me importa!- sollozó – ¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí! ¡yo debería estar muerto!- ¡pero no me dejaste!

Kuroko estaba asustado. Akashi estaba perdiendo el control. Iban a entrar los médicos, lo sedarían y su estadía se alargaría. No podía permitirlo. Tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía qué ni cómo.

\- ¡Akashi-kun basta!- le dijo firme acercándose a él e intentando abrazarlo.

\- Suéltame- desde mañana ya no te veré más- tú continuarás con tu vida como si nada y yo me quedaré aquí- dijo tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Kuroko, por lo que él, apretó más fuerte a Akashi.

\- ¡Seijuro cálmate!- nada me duele más que dejarte aquí- pero hay que continuar- debes recuperarte pronto.

\- No sé como quieren que me recupere, si este es solo el resultado de lo que todos demandaron de mí - ¡para matarlo a él, debo morir yo!…

\- ¡Ninguno de los dos debe morir! - los dos son uno solo- ¿No te das cuenta? ¿No entiendes? Solo que no deben tratarse como personas aisladas, deben fusionarse y crear al Akashi Seijuro final.

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Akashi sorprendido mientras unas lágrimas salían rebeldes de sus ojos.

\- Eso, no traten de controlarse el uno al otro. Si hoy eres lo que eres, es gracias a la existencia de ambos. No quiero perder a ninguno de los dos…

\- ¿Pero yo soy peligroso? ¿No te das cuenta de lo que le estás diciendo? – le dijo Akashi emperador.

\- ¿Lo eres?- le preguntó Kuroko. Yo creo que necesitas tanto cariño y apoyo como Seijuro.

\- ¡No me trates de débil maldito Kuroko Tetsuya!- le gritó empujándolo fuertemente el emperador

\- ¡Necesitar a los demás no es ser débil!. ¡Yo necesito a muchas personas para ser feliz!.

\- Ese eres tú, yo soy yo- soy absoluto y estoy por encima de todo y de todos. ¿Me escuchaste?

\- Akashi te van a oír….

\- No me interesa! ¡Ya terminaste lo que viniste a hacer aquí! - ¡Ahora vete… veteeeeeee!- le gritó desesperado.

Ante los incesantes gritos, dos paramédicos irrumpieron bruscamente en la habitación de Akashi y lo sedaron rápidamente. Kuroko estaba totalmente conmocionado. Se sentía tremendamente culpable. Pequeñas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba asustado y sorprendido por la reacción que había tenido Akashi.

El tío de Akashi llegó al cabo de un rato, y luego de hablar con el doctor, se sentó a hablar con Kuroko quien no se había querido mover de ahí.

\- Lo siento, no sé qué pasó – le dijo mientras lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas

\- Sufrió una descompensación, eso es todo- le dijo el tío para tratar de tranquilizarlo

\- Fue mi culpa…

\- Kuroko, esto ya lo imaginábamos con los médicos, teníamos la sospecha de que esto pudiera pasar…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Kuroko, hoy es el último día que vienes a verlo. Desde la próxima semana, retomarás tu vida y mi sobrino seguirá acá, volverás con tus amigos y tu vida…

\- Pero eso no es mi culpa…

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿qué dices?- ese era un riesgo que tuvimos que asumir. Sabíamos que esto podría pasar. Era necesario, lo lamento por no haberte advertido. Pero desde que Seijuro preguntaba siempre por ti y quería que vinieras tuvimos este miedo. - Verás, le has hecho mucha compañía y se ha sentido feliz, pero hoy, está volviendo a sentir el sentimiento de pérdida en su interior, porque sabe que ya no podrás venir seguido y eso lo hizo sentir vulnerable, sentimiento que él odia, le hizo darse cuenta nuevamente de la soledad, lo que hizo aparecer al "emperador". Seijuro debe empezar a enfrentar sus miedos y debe querer salir de aquí. No puede querer quedarse aquí por siempre, debemos forzarlo a que decida querer salir y mejorar…

\- Si ya había pensado algo así. Creo que él se siente seguro aquí, seguro de él mismo, ahora después de esto, no sé que pensará….

\- ¿Te puedo pedir algo Kuroko?

\- Si, claro…

\- No lo abandones, por esto que sucedió hoy. Llámalo, ven cuando puedas… - no lo dejes solo- le dijo él al borde de las lágrimas

\- Por supuesto que no lo dejaré, ayudaré en lo que pueda…

\- Gracias- ven, vamos - le pediré al chofer que te lleve de regreso.

Estaban conversando, cuando sale un paramédico, buscando al tío de Akashi.

\- Señor, su sobrino está más tranquilo. - Está muy mal- desea ver al joven Kuroko-

A Kuroko se le comprimió el pecho…

\- Se siente muy culpable por todo- le dijo el paramédico al ver la cara de angustia de Kuroko

\- ¿Puedo verlo?-

\- Si, está amarrado por ahora- no te hará nada – le contestó como si nada el paramédico

\- ¿Amarrado?- preguntó horrorizado corriendo hasta la habitación de Akashi y entrando sin permiso alguno.

Akashi estaba llorando en su cama en silencio. Lo tenían tumbado sobre ella.

\- ¡Suéltenlo! ¿Qué le hacen? ¡Dios basta! ¡Por favor no lo tengan así!- les gritó Kuroko intentando soltar a Akashi. El médico a cargo, permitió que lo soltaran y dejó a Kuroko con Akashi siendo resguardados por dos paramédicos en la puerta.

\- Lo lamento Tetsuya- sollozaba Akashi- esto no debió haber pasado- lo siento, solo conseguiré asustarte y hacer que te alejes de mí…

\- No, tranquilo Akashi-kun. Confía en mí un poco más, no te dejaré solo tan fácil. Trataré de venir en la semana, después de clases, no importan las distancias, si necesitas que venga, vendré, no quiero que te sientas solo… no quiero…

Akashi se sentó en la orilla de su cama y sorpresivamente abrazó a Kuroko y se quedó un largo rato abrazado a él. Ambos sentían las lágrimas del otro correr.

\- Tranquilo Akashi, saldrás de esto- tú no conoces la derrota-

\- Si la conozco Tetsuya, la conozco gracias a ti y la seguiré conociendo a causa tuya – le dijo

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó Kuroko sorprendido

\- Porque me hubiera encantado que me escogieras a mí y no a ese estúpido amigo tuyo llamado Kagami Taiga.. pero no puedo esperar que me quieras de esa manera, ¿verdad?

\- ¿A Kagami-kun? – le preguntó sorprendido Kuroko

\- Sí, aunque no me lo hayas dicho, lo sé. Es obvio. Lo extrañas enormemente, solo esperas su regreso. Me hubiera gustado poder haber cambiado eso durante estos días, pero sé que siempre fue un imposible…

Kuroko se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Sobre todo, porque sabía que Akashi quería en forma especial a Murasakibara, pero él, se había desentendido del proceso, lo que seguramente tenía muy lastimado a Akashi.

\- Lo lamento Akashi-kun…

\- Al menos ¿podría pedirte un favor?

\- Si puedo….

\- Llámame por mi nombre de aquí en adelante Tetsuya….

\- Claro Seijuro-kun…

\- Jajajajaja- no Tetsuya, solo Seijuro, ¿quieres?- le dijo sin despegarse de sus brazos

\- Está bien- le dijo sonriendo tímidamente él.

Akashi no quería desprenderse de Kuroko. Se permitió quedarse abrazado a él por unos minutos más. Sabía que esa sería la única vez que lo podría tener de esa manera seguramente. Los sentimientos de Kuroko eran de Kagami y él estaba destinado a tener un heredero y lo sabía. No podía no dar descendencia al apellido Akashi. Eso sería traicionar de todas las formas posible a su familia y a su madre.

\- ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, verdad?- le preguntó Akashi cuando se separó de Kuroko

\- Los mejores, ya verás….

Ese día Akashi miró como se marchaba Kuroko con mucha nostalgia en su corazón. Recordaba todo lo que habían hablado y se enfocaría en recuperarse y salir pronto de ahí para retomar su vida. Sin dudas, cambiaría muchas cosas.

Kuroko por su lado se fue con el corazón comprimido. Nunca esperó que Akashi le dijera que lo quería. Sino estuviera tan seguro de lo que sentía por Kagami, hubiera aceptado ser su pareja seguramente. Akashi le atraía mucho sin lugar a dudas.

Ese día al regresar, una figura esperaba por él fuera de su casa. Kagami y todo el equipo ya había regresado. Kuroko corrió a sus brazos y se estrelló en ellos. Quería sentir ese calor y aroma inconfundible. Kagami no pudo ocultar el shock que le produjo ese abrazo, pero lo correspondió lo mejor que pudo.

Kuroko en ese momento, tenía dos cosas absolutamente claras. La primera era que amaba a su luz, más que a nadie en el mundo y dos: que era tiempo de Murasakibara tomara cartas en el asunto y ayudara de una vez por todas a Akashi.


End file.
